Chaos
by LegatosServant
Summary: The Yu yu gang and Inu gang are suck with me and my friends for a year. Chapters 8 and 9 uploaded (it's my way to say sorry for taking 3 weeks to update) so I hope you're all happy. I was grounded ok I'm sorry it took so long!
1. Default Chapter

Brittaney: Hi, this is my first chapter!  
  
Devin: (coughs)  
  
Brittaney: Okay fine our first chapter. I will do the disclaimer.  
  
Devin: No, I want to do the disclaimer!  
  
Brittaney: No, I get to you're too young.  
  
Devin: I'm eight what do you mean I am too young!  
  
Brittaney: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho all I own is myself and my sister.  
  
Devin: Hey, you don't own me!  
  
Brittaney: I do when I let you come in my story. Now get me a soda!  
  
Devin: I hate you. (turns her back and leaves to get soda)  
  
Brittaney: Oh and I love you now on with the chapter!  
  
Everyone is at Yusuke's house. That means Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Yukina, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama are there. Everyone is lying down in various places, purely bored.  
  
Yusuke: I am so bored! What should we do?  
  
All of the sudden they are blinded by a light and find themselves in a huge room. Two girls walked up one had white fox ears, a white tail, fangs, and claws obviously fox youkai. She looked about 13, long dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a black tank top with white rose petals blowing in the wind on it, black hip hugger jeans and black sneakers. The other had red fox ears, a red tail, fangs and claws, she was also fox youkai. She was short looked about 8, like 5 inches shorter than Hiei, dirty blonde hair a little passed her shoulders, and gray eyes with a hint of brown in them. She was wearing a red t-shirt that said 'Brat' on it, blue jeans, and white sneakers.  
  
Hiei: Where the hell are we?  
  
Brittaney: You all are in mine and my sister's house. I am Brittaney and this is my sister Devin. (points to the little girl next to her)  
  
Kuwabara: What are we doing here?  
  
Devin: We brought you; well at first, we were going to but then didn't want to. I guess it was too late to stop the process, sorry. (looks down at the ground looking very guilty)  
  
Keiko: Oh, it's okay. (walks over to Devin and hugs her)  
  
Yusuke: It is not okay we are stuck in a place we have never been and have no way to get home!  
  
Kurama: Yusuke calm down Devin said they tried to stop us from coming and they feel sorry.  
  
Hiei: Well then tell them to let us go home.  
  
Brittaney: I can't we are locked in with no way to get out.  
  
Yukina: What do you mean we are locked in?  
  
Brittaney: My sister and I have been stuck in this mansion for 6 months. Some how there is always food and all the things we need but we can't get out. The only thing that we really have is a computer that is how I got you all here.  
  
Everyone: WHAT!!!  
  
Devin: Yeah it really sucks let me tell you.  
  
Brittaney: Yup and we really do have no way to get out.  
  
Botan: Oh wonderful this should be fun. (she rolled her eyes as she said that)  
  
Hiei: So you both have been stuck here for 6 months.  
  
Brittaney: Yeah we have tried looking everywhere to find a way out but can't find it. (walks over to a chair and sits in it) Make yourselves comfortable you will be here a while. We came here and got word that we will be stuck here for 18 months and since we have been here for 6 of the 18 months, we all will be stuck in here for a year.  
  
Devin: So we will be spending a lot of time together. (walks over to the chair Brittaney is in and jumps on her lap as Brittaney wraps her arms around her)  
  
Kurama: So we better just get used to being here. (walks over to the couch and sits on it)  
  
Yukina: We have no clothes here what are we going to do?  
  
Brittaney: Actually, you do they're by the door over there. (points to a bolt locked door with bags by it) Your bags have your names on it. (everyone walks to the door and gets their bags)  
  
Hiei: Where do we sleep?  
  
Brittaney: We have 5 rooms in this house so you have to find a roommate. My sister's room is the only one with 1 bed.  
  
Kurama: Why does she have the room with 1 bed?  
  
Brittaney: Because the ones with 2 beds are bigger and she said she wanted that one first. Now someone has to room with me and you all can fight about who rooms with who in the other rooms. But I suggest the girls room with girls and boys room with boys.  
  
Yukina: Yes, that is a good idea. How about I room with you?  
  
Brittaney: Okay well one down now the rest of you find a roommate.  
  
Hiei: Okay I will room with Kurama. (AN: this story is NOT going to be a yoai because I hate those kinds of stories. Hiei is just rooming with Kurama because he is Hiei's best friend nothing more you'll see why after you read more of the story.^_^)  
  
Keiko: I will room with Botan.  
  
Yusuke: And I am stuck with the idiot.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey!  
  
Brittaney: Okay you guys find a room and put your stuff in there. Also, I hope you all don't mind but we are having ramen for dinner.  
  
Hiei: That's okay I like ramen. (everyone else nods and Brittaney is looking at Hiei red starting to appear on her face because Hiei was staring at her intently)  
  
Brittaney: Good (blushes a little more while she turns towards the stairs) come on Yukina I will show you where our room is. (Yukina follows with her bag in her hands)  
  
Yusuke: Hey Hiei I think Brittaney likes ya. (taps him a couple times with his elbow)  
  
Hiei: She does not now shut up and leave me alone.  
  
Botan: Yusuke's right Hiei I saw her blush when she turned to the hall and left with Yukina.  
  
Hiei: Shut up.  
  
Kurama: Hiei why do you seem to be nice to her. (Hiei starts to blush a little as his eyes widen)  
  
Keiko: Yeah you are being really nice to her, nicer then you are to everyone.  
  
Devin: Just leave him alone you guys need to find you rooms any way. What if my sister and Yukina do something to the rooms? I know my sister well and I'm sure she would do that so you better find your rooms before she puts traps and other crap in there. (everyone looks at each other and leaves except Hiei)  
  
Hiei: Thank you Devin.  
  
Devin: Hiei you owe me big time. (then she turns and goes up the stairs as does Hiei)  
  
~~~~ (Yukina and Brittaney) ~~~~~  
  
Yukina: Do you like Hiei? (Brittaney's head shoots up and blushes)  
  
Brittaney: W.why would you ask that?  
  
Yukina: You were blushing when he was talking to you. (turns to face her)  
  
Brittaney: I was not.  
  
Yukina: Yes, you were I saw you. (stops as Brittaney opens the door to a room. It has two beds one on each side of the room it was light blue. Two dressers were near each bed, a huge closet, and a beige carpet)  
  
Brittaney: That one is my bed. (points to the bed on the left) So apparently, the bed on the right is yours. (all of the sudden Yusuke pops in)  
  
Yusuke: Hey, you didn't do anything to our rooms did you?  
  
Brittaney: Not yet. (she turns to him and smiles)  
  
Yusuke: Okay fine. (turns and walks away)  
  
Yukina: What was that about?  
  
Brittaney: My sister probably told them I would do something like that.  
  
Yukina: Oh, okay.  
  
Brittaney: What about you and Kuwabara are you guys like together or something.  
  
Yukina: No not really, I mean I would like us to be but Hiei is very protective over me.  
  
Brittaney: He's your brother isn't he?  
  
Yukina: Yeah he is. Every time Kuwabara even talks to me, Hiei gets angry and threatens to cut his head off.  
  
Brittaney: Brothers are very protective.  
  
Yukina: I know all to well. (starts to laugh)  
  
Brittaney: I kind of know what your talking about Devin hated every guy I talked to let alone dated. And since my sister can not only read minds she can jumble a persons mind, make them lose memories anything that has to do with their mind. She usually makes them unconscious leaves and them in the middle of a ditch. (starts laughing also)  
  
Yukina: (falls on her bed from laughing so hard)  
  
Brittaney: Hey just wait Hiei will probably do that to Kuwabara. (now she falls on her bed laughing barely able to breathe)  
  
Yukina: I could so picture him doing that. (still laughing hysterically gasping for air every couple seconds)  
  
Hiei: What the hell is going on? (Brittaney and Yukina stop laughing and look up everyone was there and looking at them strangely. Their faces were flushed from laughing so hard.)  
  
Kurama: What were you two laughing about? (Brittaney and Yukina looked at each other, started laughing again, and fell off their beds. Everyone then sweatdropped)  
  
Kuwabara: Do you think they're okay?  
  
Devin: I think so but I also think they've gone insane.  
  
Brittaney: Nothing (gasp) really (gasp) yeah. (still breathing heavily)  
  
Yukina: Don't (gasp) ask (gasp) please. (also breathing heavily)  
  
Keiko: Are you two okay? (everyone looked at them half worried and half like they were insane)  
  
Brittaney: Yeah we're fine really.  
  
Yukina: Yeah don't worry about us.  
  
Hiei: Are you sure you guys are okay. (he had a hint of worry in his voice)  
  
Yukina: Really, we're fine we were just talking about something and started laughing.  
  
Devin: Hey, guys the ramen is ready.  
  
Brittaney: Okay. (looks at Yukina who gets up and grabs her arm and they walk out)  
  
Botan: What were they talking about?  
  
Devin: They were talking about Hiei. (everyone turns to Devin with a look of confusion)  
  
Hiei: How do you know that?  
  
Devin: I read Yukina's mind that's how. Now I suggest you hurry down stairs before my sister eats all the ramen. (Devin turns and heads down the hall and everyone looks at each other, shrugs and walks out)  
  
~~~~ (Down stairs) ~~~~  
  
Yukina: Do you think we should tell them what we were talking about? (she grabs a bowl and scoops some ramen on it)  
  
Brittaney: Sure, I mean Hiei wouldn't be mad would he?  
  
Yukina: No at least I don't think so. (they looked at each other and shrugged)  
  
Brittaney: Okay maybe we better not.  
  
Yukina: You never answered my question. (she turns to look at Brittaney)  
  
Brittaney: What question. (turns her head so that she isn't looking at Yukina)  
  
Yukina: You know I asked you if you liked Hiei well do you.  
  
Brittaney: (stays silent)  
  
Yukina: Brittaney just answer me.  
  
Brittaney: Just don't ask because I won't tell you.  
  
Yukina: So you're telling me you do.  
  
Brittaney: I never said that. (she was getting angry now)  
  
Yukina: Then what is it what is your answer?  
  
Brittaney: I don't know. (she looks at the ground)  
  
Yusuke: (coughs)  
  
Hiei: What is going on? (Brittaney and Yukina look over near the entrance and everyone was there)  
  
Brittaney: Nothing (grabs a bowl, puts ramen in it, and walks to the dining room)  
  
Hiei: What was really going on Yukina?  
  
Yukina: Like she said nothing. (takes her bowl and walks in the dining room)  
  
Devin: They won't answer us so just don't ask they obviously don't want us to know. (all of the sudden a light shown and Hiei was in a tu-tu, Yusuke in a dress, and Kuwabara had a shirt and a skirt on)  
  
Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara: AHH!!!!  
  
Everyone else: HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Devin: Brittaney (gasp) and Yukina (cough) did that. (Brittaney and Yukina walk in look at the guys and start laughing)  
  
Hiei: I am going to kill you! (he jumped on Brittaney even though she was still laughing. She fell backward and Hiei fell on top of her)  
  
Yusuke: You two having fun down there? (Brittaney was struggling under Hiei to get up but he was to strong)  
  
Brittaney: Get off me. (she was blushing like crazy because Hiei was on top of her)  
  
Botan: Okay get off her Hiei.  
  
Kurama: Yes, you're being ridiculous get off. (Hiei was still on top of her she was kicking trying to get him off)  
  
Brittaney: Why won't you just get off me!  
  
Hiei: Maybe I don't want to. (Brittaney then froze, as did everyone else, she looked at him with eyes wide)  
  
Brittaney: Uh guys a little help here please.  
  
Kurama: Right Hiei get off. (he grabbed Hiei's arm, when he did Hiei looked at him angrily and yanked his arm from his grasp)  
  
Hiei: Leave me alone. (Hiei nuzzled Brittaney's neck as she closed her eyes)  
  
Brittaney: Hello, help me! (with that, Kurama hit Hiei over the head, hard. He fell onto Brittaney and Yusuke helped Kurama carry him to his room. When they left everyone looked at Brittaney)  
  
Brittaney: Hey, I didn't make him do that.  
  
Keiko: We know it's just. that shocked us a bit.  
  
Devin: Sis are you okay?  
  
Brittaney: Yeah I'm fine.  
  
Devin: (looks around at everyone) Sis is it okay if I kill Hiei?  
  
Brittaney: (looks at her with an angry face) No.  
  
Devin: Fine, I'm going to see what was Hiei's problem anyone else who wants to know come on.  
  
Yukina: I will stay here with Brittaney. (they nodded and everyone but Brittaney and Yukina left)  
  
~~~~ (Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke) ~~~~  
  
Hiei: (Still conscious but can't struggle very much. Even though he was still kind of struggling)  
  
Yusuke: Hiei stop struggling we are not going to let go.  
  
Kurama: Something is really wrong with Hiei. (he had a worried look on is face)  
  
Yusuke: Really wow that's a surprise. (they drag Hiei into his and Kurama's room shut the door and lock it. Then they throw Hiei on his bed)  
  
Kurama: What is wrong with you Hiei? (He was laying back and was rubbing the back of his head)  
  
Hiei: I don't know I just kind of lost control over myself.  
  
Yusuke: I'll say you lost control wait this proves that. (a flash appeared and Hiei and Yusuke were in their normal clothes again) Thank God, I felt horrible in that thing.  
  
Kurama: This proves what Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke: Huh, oh yeah this proves Hiei likes Brittaney.  
  
Hiei: No it doesn't.  
  
Kurama: Yes, it does Hiei you sound stupid saying that it doesn't.  
  
Hiei: Go to hell.  
  
Kurama: You better stay away from Brittaney for a while. (Hiei looks at him with sad eyes) You have to I'm sure she is probably afraid of you now.  
  
Hiei: Ok. fine. (his voice sounded sad and then everyone entered the room except Brittaney and Yukina)  
  
Devin: How dare you do that to my sister! (she looked like she was going to rip his head off)  
  
Hiei: Is she okay?  
  
Devin: Yeah no thanks to you, what the hell is the matter with you?  
  
Kurama: He doesn't know probably impulse though.  
  
Devin: Fine, don't do that again. (she was in his face)  
  
Hiei: I won't really.  
  
Devin: Okay good.  
  
Kurama: We all should go to bed it has been a long day. (they looked at the clock it was 10 o'clock at night)  
  
Keiko: Yes, it has been a long day. (sigh)  
  
Botan: Good night all. (she takes Keiko's arm and heads for their room)  
  
Yusuke: Good night. (heads for his room)  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah night. (also heads to his room)  
  
Devin: Yeah good night. (heads to her room)  
  
Kurama: Stay here I am going to check on Brittaney and Yukina. (he leaves the room as Hiei leans back on his bed)  
  
~~~~ (Yukina and Brittaney) ~~~~  
  
Yukina: Really, are you okay?  
  
Brittaney: Yeah I am don't worry.  
  
Yukina: I don't know what came over him. (she helped Brittaney get up)  
  
Brittaney: You don't have to apologize it's okay.  
  
Yukina: (sigh) At least he didn't hurt you. I mean did he hurt you.  
  
Brittaney: No. (Kurama then walks in)  
  
Kurama: Hey Brittaney are you okay?  
  
Brittaney: Yeah I'm fine.  
  
Kurama: Yukina can I talk to Brittaney alone for a second?  
  
Yukina: Sure, (turns to face Brittaney) see you in our room okay.  
  
Brittaney: Okay (Yukina walks away) what is it Kurama?  
  
Kurama: What happened before Hiei doesn't even know what came over him.  
  
Brittaney: It's okay I am not scared of him or anything but I understand something must of came over him.  
  
Kurama: Yeah (looks at her then turns his head) well as long as you're okay. (starts blushing a little because they were both standing close)  
  
Brittaney: Well thanks for caring about if I'm okay. (she looks at him then looks away)  
  
Kurama: Okay (suddenly just kisses for no reason) Good night Brittaney.  
  
Brittaney: Good night Kurama. (he turns and leaves there was shock on her face) Well.that was.odd. (she turns to the fridge to get some water and grabs a bottled one, opens it and takes a drink)  
  
Hiei: Uh Brittaney (Brittaney turns wide eyed and almost chokes on her water)  
  
Brittaney: Oh (cough) Hiei (cough) what are you doing here? (she closes the fridge and turns to him)  
  
Hiei: I wanted to make sure you were okay.  
  
Brittaney: I am are you okay?  
  
Hiei: I'm fine uh I wanted to tell you something.  
  
Brittaney: Okay what is it?  
  
Hiei: Uh.um. (all of the sudden he grabs her a kisses her and when he pulled away she looked at him with shock on her face) I need to go. (then he runs away)  
  
Brittaney: This has turned out to be a very interesting night.  
  
Brittaney: Well that was the first chapter! (throws confetti everywhere)  
  
Hiei: Kurama kissed you! I am going to kill him!  
  
Brittaney: Okay well I am just going to back away from you. Well I hope you liked this chapter please REVIEW!!! I will be so upset if you don't but please no flames.  
  
Hiei: And the fact that she said she would be upset if you didn't review if you don't I will find you and kill you. If you flame this chapter I will also find you and kill you.  
  
Brittaney: Okay Hiei calm down. Don't take his threats seriously. Please review until next time people. Goodbye. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Brittaney: Yeah my second chapter!! And I want to thank Girl of the Diamond, SamuraiGirl, Dark-Koomrie, and Demon-Heart1 for being the first 4 reviewers! Demon-Heart1 I am sorry my sister stole your sister's name but oh well.  
  
Devin: OUR second chapter. Baka ningen.  
  
Brittaney: Hey I am only half human and so are you!  
  
Devin: That still doesn't mean you're not a baka.  
  
Brittaney: Whatever, well I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho all I own is myself and my sister and 2 new characters I am adding in the story. But read and find out who they are. ^_^  
  
Devin: How many times do I have to tell you. You don't own ME!!!!  
  
Brittaney: I do when you are in MY story so shut up! Since I am the authoress, I own you.  
  
Devin: Tramp.  
  
Brittaney: Foul mouthed little whore!  
  
Devin: Don't even get me started you slut!  
  
Yusuke: Both of you stop fighting and get on with the chapter!  
  
Botan: Yes you both are idiots. Now stop it!  
  
Brittaney: Fine stupid ningens. now we will continue with chapter 2.  
  
~~~~ (Still the same night. Brittaney still standing in the kitchen) ~~~~  
  
Brittaney: I have quite a problem. (she runs upstairs passed everyone's rooms and gets to Yukina and her room. Then she opens the door loudly, shuts it, and throws herself on her bed)  
  
Yukina: What's wrong Brittaney?  
  
Brittaney: If I tell you do you promise not to tell anyone, no matter what?  
  
Yukina: Yeah.  
  
Brittaney: You know when Kurama asked if he could talk to me alone and you left?  
  
Yukina: Yeah. (she sat up and listened with interest)  
  
Brittaney: Well he asked me some questions and we were standing close so he was blushing and well.  
  
Yukina: Yes? (now she was getting excited)  
  
Brittaney: He kissed me just out of the blue.  
  
Yukina: Oh, oh. (she was covering her mouth to keep from yelling)  
  
Brittaney: Shh, they will wake up and come see what is going on.  
  
Yukina: Wait why is that a bad thing.  
  
Brittaney: Because after he left Hiei came and kissed me also.  
  
Yukina: WHAT! (she yelled very loudly but Brittaney covered her mouth so that she couldn't yell more)  
  
Brittaney: Shh, do you want people to run in and see if something is wrong? (right as she said that Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama threw the door open)  
  
Kuwabara: Yukina are you all right?  
  
Hiei: Why were you yelling? (he porposely avoided eye contact with Brittaney)  
  
Yukina: I'm fine I thought saw a mouse sorry.  
  
Brittaney: Hehe yeah. (looks down so that she didn't have to look at neither Kurama or Hiei)  
  
Kurama: Okay then. (they heard Devin yell)  
  
Devin: ASPEN YEAH YOU'RE HERE!!!  
  
Brittaney: Oh no she brought Aspen.  
  
Hiei: Who is Aspen? (they all ran to Devin's room and they saw Devin crushing another little girl with a hug. The other girl had gray ears, a gray tail, claws, and fangs another fox youkai. She was about 9, long brown hair, and brown eyes. She wore a black shirt that said 'Be careful, I just might kill you', blue jeans, and black roxy shoes)  
  
Brittaney: Aspen how did you get here?  
  
Aspen: Through that door over there, hey it was there before I closed it.  
  
Hiei: What, a door? Why didn't you leave it open? (then he noticed that Aspen was staring at him) What?  
  
Aspen: Uh Brittaney. (Brittaney stared at her for a second then looked at Hiei and her eyes widened. Wow that happens a lot huh?)  
  
Brittaney: Uh haha Aspen don't ask. (she gave Aspen that look as to drop it and not continue)  
  
Aspen: Okay never mind.  
  
Devin: There was a door?  
  
Aspen: Yeah but now it's not there, odd.  
  
Brittaney: Aspen you're going to have to stay in Devin's room tonight I have no more rooms.  
  
Hiei: I saw another room down the hall a little ways. (Brittaney then started to look nervous)  
  
Brittaney: That room is occupied.  
  
Kurama: By who, I thought you and Devin were the only ones who lived here?  
  
Devin: Technically we do but Justin never comes out of his room much. (Hiei and Kurama looked mad as she said that)  
  
Hiei and Kurama: Who is Justin? (they sounded mad and then they both looked at each other)  
  
Devin: A guy who got here when we did and we've lived together ever since. He is like. oh I don't know 14?  
  
Hiei: Really.  
  
Brittaney: Yeah he only comes out in the morning.  
  
Devin: Yeah he trains with Brittaney. (Brittaney started shaking her head as if to make her stop)  
  
Aspen: Hey I remember him he was cute. Brittaney didn't you like him.  
  
Brittaney: No, now shut up Aspen. (she said that in a deathly whisper)  
  
Aspen: Uh haha I am so tired maybe I need to go to bed bye.  
  
Brittaney: Yeah we should go come on. (she pushes everyone out and shuts the door) Yukina we should go to bed bye everyone. (grabs Yukina's arm and pulls her in their room)  
  
Hiei: Well I am tired. (starts to walk down the hall)  
  
Yusuke: Yeah good night. (Kuwabara followed Yusuke and Kurama followed Hiei)  
  
~~~~ (Yukina and Brittaney's Room) ~~~~  
  
Yukina: Who is Justin? (she said that angrily probably because she knew Hiei liked Brittaney and she would be angry if he were hurt)  
  
Brittaney: A guy I know he is not my boyfriend. Yes I do train with him but we are not together. (she emphasized on the word 'together')  
  
Yukina: Really?  
  
Brittaney: Really.  
  
Yukina: Okay, is he cute? (Brittaney laughed out loud and shook her head yes)  
  
Brittaney: I could get him. (Yukina cut her off)  
  
Yukina: No it's okay lets just go to sleep. (Brittaney shook her head and went in the closet to change and came out in a regular black tank top and checkered dark purple and black sweat pants)  
  
Brittaney: Good night Yukina. (she got under her covers and turned of the light)  
  
Yukina: Good night Brittaney.  
  
~~~~ (The Next Day) ~~~~  
  
Devin: Yukina. Yukina?  
  
Yukina: What? (she looks at the clock it was 6 in the morning) Why did you wake me up so early?  
  
Aspen: Brittaney and Justin are training don't you want to see him? (Yukina shoot up and got out of bed)  
  
Devin: Come on we are getting the others. (they left the room and woke up the others then they followed Devin to the dining room. She opened a door they went downstairs and when they got to the bottom and hid. Brittaney was there in a white tank top and gray shorts her hair was in a messy ponytail. Her clothes clung to her body from her apparently sweating a lot. She had 2 daggers in her hands in cross formation and was in a fighting stance. There was a guy across from her, he had blonde hair and violet eyes. He had on a white muscle shirt and black sweat pants. He had a kantana and was also in a fighting stance. Kurama and Hiei eyed him angrily)  
  
Justin: What was all the noise last night? (as he inched closer, you could almost see flames in his eyes)  
  
Brittaney: I brought people here. (he lowered his kantana and stared at her)  
  
Justin: You brought people here who.  
  
Brittaney: Well their names are Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan, and Yukina.  
  
Justin: I heard you yelling at one point. (he got back in a fighting stance)  
  
Brittaney: Ha really well it was probably nothing I don't even remember much last night. (she felt bad about lying but bringing up Hiei would be hard because she knew Justin liked her)  
  
Justin: I heard you yell 'Get off me' I almost came out but it stopped soon afterward.  
  
Brittaney: Yeah like I said it was nothing. Now, can we get back to training?  
  
Justin: Yeah sure. (then Brittaney ran toward him and was about slice him but he blocked with his kantana. Then she whirled around to attack him with her right dagger but he blocked that also. He ran behind her and was about to cut her but she turned around and blocked it)  
  
Justin: How can you get better only after one night? (he laughed slightly)  
  
Brittaney: Either that or you have gotten worse.  
  
Justin: Haha very funny.  
  
Brittaney: I thought so. (they clang apart and all of the sudden Justin's kantana started to glow red and Brittaney's daggers were glowing a white color they both ran toward each other then when the blades met a explosion happen and they flew backward)  
  
Justin: Didn't get hurt to bad did you?  
  
Brittaney: No I'm fine. (she smiled at him sweetly this made Hiei and Kurama surge with anger)  
  
Justin: Good. (they each got up Justin did first so he ran behind Brittaney again he was about to cut her but she whirled around and kicked the kantana out of his hand. She flipped backwards put her right dagger in her left hand and rose her right hand up, she didn't catch the sword she stopped it in midair threw her arm behind her as if throwing something backward and it flew backward until it hit the wall. She then ran behind him kicked him forward to where he fell face first onto the ground then she jumped on his back to where she was actually sitting on his back put the daggers to the front of his neck and used them to lift his head up.)  
  
Brittaney: You (gasp) lose. (she was breathing heavily)  
  
Justin: I know. ( flipped himself around but he did it so fast that he was now on his back but Brittaney was still on top of him but on his stomach instead of back)  
  
Brittaney: Uh haha. (she blushed very red. She was used to them fighting like this but she was on his stomach as he was just looking at her, I mean he was breathing heavy but he was still looking at her)  
  
Justin: You did well. (he reached up and kissed her forehead and Hiei was about to get up and kill the guy but Devin yanked him down)  
  
Brittaney: Thanks. (she looked at him and noticed she was still on top of him) Oops sorry. ( she got up, reached out her hand, and helped him up)  
  
Justin: You know Devin hasn't come down and asked us if we're flirting still yet.  
  
Brittaney: I thank God for that. (she put her hand on her forehead and whipped some sweat off)  
  
Justin: What really happened? (he turned to her)  
  
Brittaney: When? (though she had a good idea of what he was talking about and dreaded having to tell him because he will get possessive and jealous even though she hasn't dated him)  
  
Justin: Last night downstairs when I heard you scream.  
  
Brittaney: Nothing I fell and when I did someone got dragged down with me and they landed on top of me. (she made that up quickly)  
  
Justin: Lair. (he looked angry)  
  
Brittaney: What. (she looked around nervously)  
  
Justin: I did go downstairs and saw that guy on top of you. You didn't even try to move everyone was being so still because of what he said to you I heard the whole thing. (he looked at her with angry eyes and Brittaney looked like a child being punished)  
  
Brittaney: Look that is my business and why would you care so much anyway.  
  
Justin: I also saw what happened later that night in the kitchen as well. (her eyes widened and she got very still)  
  
Brittaney: How much did you see?  
  
Justin: All of it. When Kurama came and Yukina left and then when Hiei came I saw all until you ran upstairs because then I went to my room. (he looked like he could kill someone namely Kurama and Hiei)  
  
Brittaney: Oh. (she silently prayed Devin would come so she called out to Devin through her mind)  
  
: Brittaney: Devin come down here hurry :  
  
: Devin: I am already, everyone is, and Kurama and Hiei look like they could burst. Why does Kurama even care :  
  
: Brittaney: What, why oh no Devin interrupt Justin now! :  
  
: Devin: I will tell everyone to get up. :  
  
: Brittaney: Thank you. :  
  
Devin: Uh hum. (Justin and Brittaney turned their heads and everyone was there and yes Hiei and Kurama looked like they could kill Justin, Brittaney also silently thanked God Devin was in the room)  
  
Brittaney: Hi Devin and everyone. (she looked at the ground so that Hiei nor Kurama could make eye contact with her)  
  
Hiei: So this is Justin? (he slowly walked towards him and Brittaney was cursing him in her mind)  
  
Justin: Yeah so. (this was going to turn into a fight and Brittaney knew it)  
  
Kurama: So you've lived here since Brittaney and Devin moved in?  
  
Justin: Yeah (he got a mischievous smile on his face) I have all alone with Brittaney. (he put his arm around Brittaney and she was looking at him as if he were crazy)  
  
Brittaney: What the hell do you think you're doing. (her face looking directly at his)  
  
Justin: Nothing. (then he kissed her on the lips! He was the third guy in 2 days. She stared at him like she could kill him but couldn't move)  
  
Hiei: Get the hell away from her!  
  
Justin: Why?  
  
Kurama: Just leave her alone.  
  
Brittaney: SHUT UP!!! (everyone looked at her she had freed herself from Justin's grip and was yelling) Stop fighting my God Justin is the third guy in 2 days who kissed me.  
  
Hiei and Kurama: THIRD GUY!! (then they looked at each other) YOU KISSED HER!!  
  
Brittaney: Shut up ahh stop fighting over me I am sick of it and it has only been one day. This is so stupid. (then she walked out of the room and up the stairs, Justin, Hiei, and Kurama looked at each other and they were about to follow her but they were stopped)  
  
Yukina: Oh there is no way any of us are letting you go up there. Now if you three stop fighting and act normal and not fight Brittaney would talk to you. But she is mad at you three now so you better stop or she won't talk to you at all. Ever. (the guys looked at each other, huffed and walked upstairs without fighting and everyone else followed)  
  
~~~~ (Everyone Enters As Brittaney Is In The Kitchen) ~~~~  
  
Brittaney: Dumb guys fighting over me like the idiots they are. (sigh) (everyone was hiding from Brittaney's view so that she couldn't see them as they listened to what she was saying)  
  
Brittaney: I don't even know if I like any of them more than friends. I mean I might. what am I thinking, me like them no way, not in a million years. And I have to live with them for a year. I have to put up with the insolent fighting. (puts her head in her hands the 3 guys flinched a little when they heard her say that then they heard a new voice)  
  
???: Hey miss me? (it was a male voice so the three guys were going to jump up and see who it was. Everyone leaned in to see who it was though and made sure to hold the three down)  
  
Brittaney: Oh my God, David? Ahh! (they see Brittaney jump and hug him tight. Again the guys got jealous you know. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a gray t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers)  
  
David: Hey nice to see you again. Has everything been going well here? (he pulled away from the embrace)  
  
Brittaney: So far, so good. What are you doing here I thought you wouldn't come back until next month you know considering what happened the last time. (she put her head down)  
  
David: Hey it's okay what happened last time wasn't your fault, really you don't have to feel bad. (he put his hands on her shoulders)  
  
Brittaney: Hey thanks. (then Devin looked at him harder)  
  
Devin: Oh my God that's David! (she whispered loudly)  
  
Keiko: We know that already.  
  
Devin: No he is my sister's best friend, they're like brother and sister. I don't think I have ever seen them fight I didn't know he could come here. (she stood up and walked in the kitchen then yelled)  
  
Devin: DAVID!! (she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly)  
  
David: Hey little girl how are you?  
  
Devin: I am fine. (everyone else entered the room and he looked at them)  
  
David: Well Brittaney did you bring these people here?  
  
Brittaney: All but two. (David looked around at the people)  
  
David: I recognize Justin and the little girl over there Aspen. (Aspen waved and Justin just huffed)  
  
Aspen: How long are you staying?  
  
David: Only a couple of days I mean two weeks tops.  
  
Botan: Where will he stay all the rooms are taken.  
  
Brittaney: He can stay in my room with me and Yukina.  
  
Hiei, Kurama, and Justin: What?!  
  
Brittaney: I have an extra mattress under my bed.  
  
David: Yeah I can just use that. (Devin dragged David into the other room so everyone just looked at Brittaney)  
  
Brittaney: No he is my best friend nothing more it is sick for me to think of me and him dating because we act like brother and sister and that is how we treat each other.  
  
Keiko: Okay well. (Botan cut her off)  
  
Botan: We all think you should talk to Justin, Hiei, and Kurama. Just to ya know settle everything so we will leave you 4 alone. (Botan dragged Keiko, Keiko dragged Yusuke, Yusuke dragged Kuwabara, and Kuwabara dragged Yukina)  
  
Yukina: I'm sorry they're dragging me. (she gave her a sad face)  
  
Brittaney: It's okay don't apologize. (Brittaney smiled at her as she was dragged off) Okay I am going to start by telling the three of you that if you don't stop fighting I will be forced to not talk to you guys the rest of the time we are here. So do not fight.  
  
Hiei: Why didn't you tell us Justin also lived here?  
  
Brittaney: Because he never comes out so no one would ever notice him.  
  
Justin: But that is going to change.  
  
Brittaney: Whatever anything else.  
  
Kurama: If any of us asked you out would you say yes.  
  
Brittaney: I don't know, right now I would say no because I am so mad at you three today but over time maybe I would. Just don't go asking me every day because then the answer will always be no.  
  
Justin, Kurama, and Hiei: Okay.  
  
Brittaney: Okay as long as we have that strait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brittaney: Yeah the second chapter I'm sorry if it was boring.  
  
Hiei: Zzzzzz. (Brittaney shakes him so that he would wake up) Huh oh yeah uh the chapter is over?  
  
Brittaney: You slept through the whole thing you inconsiderate jerk.  
  
Hiei: I'm sorry you just got on the computer at 4 in the morning went to sleep then got back on at 8 I am very tired.  
  
Brittaney: Sorry my mom was on the computer all night watching 'Big Brother 4' live on the internet. She got it free and it never asked her to pay so we got like a month free but they caught on so now we have to pay.  
  
Hiei: Really I hope one of the 3 stooges win.  
  
Brittaney: I hope Jack wins he's cool.  
  
Hiei: The ex's were plotted to be evicted out before they even got there!  
  
Brittaney: I know that was messed I wouldn't have agreed with that.  
  
Hiei: Oh well personally I hope Robert wins because he has a daughter and I don't see any of the others having any children except Jack but they are probably grown.  
  
Brittaney: You have a good point.  
  
Hiei: I know.  
  
Brittaney: Well now getting off the subject please review. I am sorry if it was boring but please review I tried very hard! (sobbing uncontrollably at the moment)  
  
Hiei: Look you people made her cry and she won't stop for another hour. Thanks a lot now to repay for the trouble you caused review it would be helpful. (Brittaney still crying heavily) You stupid ningens cause all these problems now she is crying and have to put up with her crying for like ever.  
  
Brittaney: Wait I am going to add about 3 new characters in each chapter so in chapter 3 there will be a new character and chapter 4 there will be and so on.  
  
Hiei: Wow you stopped crying fast.  
  
Brittaney: Oh I will after I am done.  
  
Hiei: You can't make this easy can you?  
  
Brittaney: Nope, well if you want to be in my next chapters give the following information:  
  
Name: (nickname, real name, or made up name I don't care)  
  
Age:  
  
Description: (of what you look like hair color, eye color, etc.)  
  
What you will wear:  
  
Personality:  
  
Who you want to stay with: (Yusuke and Kuwabara or Botan and Keiko anyone even Justin)  
  
Why I should put you in my story:  
  
Brittaney: Thank you now good bye all.  
  
Hiei: Run before she starts to cry again. 


	3. The InuYasha Gang enters

Brittaney: Yay my third chapter!!  
  
Devin: Our third chapter! You know what I give up!! (walks away frustrated)  
  
Brittaney: Thank God, ya know she is the most annoying, obnoxious.  
  
Devin: I can still hear you!!  
  
Brittaney: Oh. hehe.  
  
Devin: How am I related to you!!! AHHH!!! (yelling angrily)  
  
Yusuke: Devin's scary when she is mad.  
  
Brittaney: Tell me about it I'm her sister.  
  
Yusuke: I feel sorry for you.  
  
Brittaney: I feel sorry for myself.  
  
Devin: I CAN STILL HEAR YOU BAKA NINGENS!!!  
  
Brittaney: HEY, I AM ONLY HALF HUMAN!!!  
  
Botan: Ok you both should stop..  
  
Brittaney and Devin: WANT TO STOP US YOU STUPID FERRY GIRL?!?!?!  
  
Botan: Uh no really continue. (looking very nervous)  
  
Brittaney and Devin: GOOD!! (continue fighting)  
  
Hiei: Gez never should interrupt they're fights.  
  
Kuwabara: Really, Botan you should be happy they didn't rip your head off.  
  
Botan: I know. I'm starting to be a little afraid of them.  
  
Kurama: Lets just continue the chapter without them.  
  
Everyone: Ok. (helps Kurama write the chapter) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brittaney: Ok you guys alright?  
  
Hiei, Justin, and Kurama: Yeah.  
  
Brittaney: Good. (walks out the door followed by Kurama, Hiei, and Justin they walk in the living room) Hey guys.  
  
Kuwabara: Everything go well?  
  
Hiei: That's none of your business.  
  
Kuwabara: Ok whatever. (looks away and talks to Yukina and Hiei is about to rip his head off when Brittaney puts her hand on his shoulder then he turns to look at her)  
  
Brittaney: Hiei don't, you are way to protective of Yukina don't be so critical. (he looks at her and shakes his head)  
  
Hiei: Ok. (then a flash appeared and a girl was standing there. She had brown cat ears, a brown tail, fangs, and claws she apparently cat youkai. She looked 16, had brown hair, and yellow cat eyes. She had a black t-shirt that said 'Killer Kitty' and blue jeans. [If I got any of that wrong tell me])  
  
Ceo: Hello everyone.  
  
Brittaney: Hey, you made it!! (runs over and hugs her)  
  
Devin: You brought more people here are you insane?!  
  
Brittaney: A little yes but that's beside the point.  
  
Devin: (sigh) Whatever.  
  
Yusuke: Who is that?  
  
Brittaney: This is Ceo; she was the first one to respond to my form so she's in this chapter!  
  
Keiko: Where will she stay?  
  
Brittaney: With you and Botan.  
  
Keiko: Oh, ok.  
  
Brittaney: Ceo your bag is over there. (points to the door)  
  
Ceo: Ok. (gets her bag)  
  
Botan: Well now, let us show you where your room is. (her and Keiko take her arm and drag her upstairs)  
  
Ceo: They're a little over eager aren't they?  
  
Brittaney: Yeah look out for that. (she turned around and Hiei was still looking up stairs to where Ceo went)  
  
Brittaney: (thinking to herself) Wow now he likes Ceo cool one less guy on my back. I should tell her. (she started smirking then he looked at her)  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
Brittaney: Nothing. (then she smiled sweetly)  
  
Hiei: Ok. (he looked away and thought to himself) God I can't start liking Ceo now. Though she is pretty. oh man I like her. Stupid ningen emotion.  
  
~~~~ (Keiko, Botan, and Ceo) ~~~~  
  
Keiko: So this is going to be your room. (Ceo looks around [it looks like Brittaney and Yukina's room] and looks and sees that there are only 2 beds)  
  
Ceo: Uh where do I sleep?  
  
Botan: I don't know one sec. (turns toward the hall) BRITTANEY, CEO NEEDS A BED!!  
  
Brittaney: OK! (then another bed appears)  
  
Keiko: That answers your question.  
  
Ceo: Thanks. (puts her bag on her bed then all of the sudden Botan starts laughing hysterically)  
  
Keiko: Uh Botan are you ok? (she stops and looks at them)  
  
Botan: You know Brittaney is telepathic right?  
  
Ceo and Keiko: Yeah.  
  
Botan: Well she told me something.  
  
Ceo and Keiko: Yeah. (now they were losing patience)  
  
Botan: It was so funny..  
  
Ceo: Just get on with it.  
  
Botan: Ok. (looks at Keiko and motions her to go over to her. Then Botan whispers in her ear and Keiko starts laughing)  
  
Ceo: What is it? (they look at her and laugh) Uh.  
  
Botan: You know that guy out there who is short and has black hair?  
  
Ceo: Yeah, Hiei?  
  
Keiko: He likes you! (they start laughing hard)  
  
Ceo: Why is that funny? (she looked a little ticked off)  
  
Botan: Because when he first came, he liked Brittaney!!! (they are still laughing and fall off Botan's bed)  
  
Ceo: Oh. OH! (she starts to laugh)  
  
Aspen: Uh are you guys ok? (they look over and everyone was in the doorway)  
  
Brittaney: Wow this seems to happen a lot. (she looked at them but she knew what they were laughing about)  
  
Botan: Uh yeah.  
  
Brittaney: Lets just go downstairs. (walks away and the others follow her)  
  
Keiko: Coming?  
  
Ceo: Uh yeah. (follows Keiko)  
  
~~~~ (Downstairs) ~~~~  
  
David: This is going to be eventful. (he sat on the chair)  
  
Brittaney: Always is. (then Kurama comes in holding a baby boy. About 2 years old, brown hair, and brown eyes. He had brown fox ears, a brown tail, little claws, and fangs. He had a little blue shirt on and jeans shorts)  
  
Kurama: I found him.  
  
Brittaney and Devin: OH MY GOD NATHAN!! (they run over and Brittaney grabs Nathan)  
  
David: How did Nathan get here?  
  
Aspen: Your mom is going to be pissed.  
  
Everyone else: What is that kid doing here?  
  
Brittaney: He is mine and Devin's brother. How did you get here? (turns toward Nathan)  
  
Nathan: Sissy! (hugs her around the neck and you know how babies talk it was more sounding like Didy)  
  
Devin: Oh, this is just great what are we going to do?  
  
Yusuke: Well I guess he has to stay with us. (looks at the kid and smiles, Nathan laughs)  
  
Nathan: Funny!  
  
Ceo: Ah, he's so cute! (walks over and rubs his head)  
  
Kurama: He's your brother?  
  
Brittaney: Yup cute huh?  
  
Kurama: Yeah. (walks over, looks at him, and rubs his head also. Then Nathan looks at him and reaches his hands out)  
  
Nathan: Uh uh. (wanting Kurama to hold him)  
  
Brittaney: Kurama I think he wants you to hold him. (Kurama looks at her and then at Nathan and picks him up)  
  
Kurama: Ok come on. (Nathan looks at him and hugs him)  
  
Nathan: Arama (that means Kurama)  
  
Devin: Hey, he learned your name quick. I think you've become his favorite person.  
  
Kurama: Cool. (Nathan is laughing and hugging him)  
  
Nathan: Arama hehe. (looks and Brittaney) Sissy and Arama. (Kurama is holding him with one arm and Nathan grabs Brittaney's hand and puts it on Kurama's) Sissy and Arama.  
  
Brittaney: Haha. (Brittaney and Kurama start blushing)  
  
Kurama: Hay stop that Nathan. (he moves Brittaney's hand)  
  
Nathan: Sissy and Arama.  
  
Everyone else: (snickering besides Justin who is pissed)  
  
Aspen: Looks like Nathan wants Brittaney and Kurama to get together.  
  
Ceo: Yeah he seems to really want you two together. (snickering)  
  
Kurama: Just stop guys. (Nathan yawns and pulls on the shoulder of Kurama's shirt)  
  
Nathan: Nynight. (that means he wants to go to sleep)  
  
Brittaney: Ahh honey do you want to go to sleep? (Nathan shakes his head yes and Brittaney takes him)  
  
Nathan: Nynight. (he was tired)  
  
Yusuke: Hey Brittaney maybe you and Kurama should put him to sleep. (everyone snickers)  
  
Brittaney: Shut-up Yusuke. (she glared at him)  
  
Nathan: You trouble. (he pointed at Yusuke. Nathan means that Yusuke is in trouble)  
  
Brittaney: You're right Nathan. If Yusuke doesn't stop, he is in trouble. (she looks at Yusuke, still glaring at him)  
  
Yusuke: Uh okay I'll stop.  
  
Devin: Okay go put Nathan to sleep Sis.  
  
Brittaney: Okay. (turns to Nathan) Come on Nathan. (she walks upstairs up to her room and Kurama is looking up at her as she walks)  
  
Aspen: You can't keep your eyes off her can you? (she taps Kurama and he looks at her blushing)  
  
David: You know I think she likes you anyway why don't you just tell her?  
  
Kurama: I. I. couldn't. (he is still blushing)  
  
David: But you should. (he seems so understanding huh?)  
  
Kurama: No. really. (he trailed off)  
  
Devin: Oh stop we all know you like her. You should just tell her.  
  
Kurama: Uhh haha.  
  
Aspen: Let's just watch TV. (so then, everyone went around the TV)  
  
~~~~ (Later That Night) ~~~~  
  
Brittaney: Uh. (she woke up and noticed that when she put Nathan to bed she fell asleep also) Oh, I must have fallen asleep. (she got up and looked at the clock it said 11:00) Wow I was asleep a while. (she got up, went to her computer typed something and went to the living room. She noticed Kurama was still there and he looked up at her)  
  
Kurama: Hey so you're finally awake?  
  
Brittaney: Yeah. (she went over and sat by him)  
  
Kurama: (suddenly getting nervous) Yeah. (both of them are not looking at each other so Brittaney tried to start a conversation)  
  
Brittaney: You know I think it's cute that Nathan likes you so much.  
  
Kurama: Really, well the kid is cute. (he yawned and laid his head against the back of the couch so did Brittaney)  
  
Brittaney: I guess I'm still tired. (she looked at him)  
  
Kurama: I am tired too. (Brittaney and Kurama's eyes started to close then they slowly feel asleep)  
  
~~~~ (The next Morning) ~~~~  
  
Devin: Uh hum. (Devin was trying to get Kurama and Brittaney's attention they stirred and woke up)  
  
Brittaney and Kurama: What? (they opened their eyes and looked at each other. They fell asleep on the couch. They were laying down on it and Brittaney fell asleep on Kurama. She opened her eyes in surprise and almost fell)  
  
Brittaney: AHHH!!! (Brittaney almost fell off but Kurama caught her)  
  
Kurama: Be careful. (everyone was snickering because to prevent her from falling he had to pull her close to him)  
  
Nathan: Arama! (he ran up and hit the couch)  
  
Justin: Hello get up! (this was really pissing him off)  
  
David: Well what exactly happened while we were all asleep? (he was trying to hold back a laugh but was covering his mouth so that on one could hear him)  
  
Brittaney and Kurama: NOTHING!!!!!! (they had sat up and were blushing they looked like 2 tomatoes)  
  
Aspen: Oh Brittaney come on you know you have to be married first. (Brittaney and Kurama looked confused and everyone else was laughing. Brittaney looked at Kurama and realized what she meant)  
  
Brittaney: AHH ASPEN HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT!!! (her cheeks had gotten redder, if that were even possible)  
  
Devin: Sis over night apparently more rooms have appeared. Three more rooms to be exact. (she had went up to her)  
  
Brittaney: I did that before I came down stairs.  
  
Keiko: Why, wait if you can do that why didn't you do that before to give us all rooms.  
  
Brittaney: Because I could only fit three more rooms in this house and it would be mean to just do that and some people have their own room and some not. (Brittaney looked at Devin and smiled)  
  
Devin: You didn't. (everyone looked confused, well everyone but Nathan. He found a toy car and was playing with it)  
  
Botan: Didn't do what?  
  
Brittaney: Yup. (Devin then got angry)  
  
Devin: YOU IDIOT YOU TRULY ARE INSANE HOW COULD YOU DO THAT AGAIN!!! (she was very angry everyone flinched but Brittaney didn't)  
  
Brittaney: Because I wanted to nah. (she stuck her tongue out)  
  
Devin: But bringing more people here. (she was cut off)  
  
Everyone: WHAT!!  
  
Brittaney: Yes, I am sorry they should be arriving right about. (then a flash appeared (again) and the cast from InuYasha appeared. It was InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru. They looked around) Now. (she finished her sentence)  
  
InuYasha: What in the. (he trailed off)  
  
Kagome: Brittaney hi!!! (she ran over and hugged her) How are you?  
  
Brittaney: I'm fine thanks. (Nathan walked over to InuYasha)  
  
Nathan: Hehe doggy. (he pulled on the leg of his pants)  
  
InuYasha: What do you want? (picks him up and Nathan starts to play with his ears)  
  
Nathan: Hehe.  
  
InuYasha: Hey stop! (while he was trying to stop Nathan from touching his ears.)  
  
Miroku: Do you know this lovely lady Kagome. (he was walking over to Brittaney)  
  
Brittaney: Stay away from me you pervert.  
  
Miroku: What? (he tried to look innocent but it didn't work very well)  
  
Brittaney: Don't play innocent the thoughts running through your head aren't. (he looked shocked)  
  
Miroku: Huh?  
  
Kagome: She can read minds. (she was standing next to Brittaney)  
  
Sango: Really.  
  
Brittaney: Yup no one usually notecases but my eyes turn completely white and when they catch it, they freak out.  
  
InuYasha: (puts Nathan down) Feh, it's probably not even scary. (Brittaney turns to InuYasha her eyes completely white and speaks (you know Storms when eyes turn white in X-Men 2 that's what it looked like and then Brittaney's voice sounded like when someone is possessed and it sounds like two voices talking at once. One is scary and deepish and the other is the person's normal voice) to him coldly)  
  
Brittaney: You really think so InuYasha? (try to picture that. scary huh?)  
  
InuYasha: AHH! (got freaked out so he jumped back a little)  
  
Brittaney: (her eyes turn their normal color and her voice changes back too) HA!!! I was right you were scared victory is mine!!  
  
Shippou: HA!!  
  
Kouga: Ha, mutt-face got scared.  
  
InuYasha: You better shut up you dumb wolf.  
  
Aspen: Why do they call each other names like that?  
  
Shippou: Kouga is InuYasha's rival in lloovvee. (InuYasha punches Shippou's head) Ow, what was that for?  
  
InuYasha: Shut up you stupid runt.  
  
Kagome: InuYasha don't do that to Shippou!  
  
InuYasha: Or what. (then Kagome got very angry)  
  
Everyone but InuYasha and Kagome: Uh oh.  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA SIT!!  
  
InuYasha: AHHH!! (he hit the ground with a large thud; it made a dent in the floor) That hurt wench!!  
  
Brittaney: It was supposed to you idiot.  
  
InuYasha: Shut up no one asked you evil freaky eyed bitch!!  
  
Brittaney: (she got mad) You better quit or I will do worse to you than Kagome!  
  
InuYasha: Ha like you could stupid fox.  
  
Brittaney: (her eyes turned white again and rose her hand up when she did InuYasha rose) You know what's going to happen right? (she smiled evilly)  
  
InuYasha: Oh, shit.  
  
Brittaney: (she threw her hand down and he smashed into the floor, hard) Ha serves you right you jackass.  
  
InuYasha: OW!!!  
  
Kagome: See now that's her version of sit.  
  
InuYasha: Oh wonderful.  
  
Brittaney: You better be nice or I will throw you down so hard it will make a huge hole in the ground.  
  
InuYasha: Okay fine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brittaney: The end. Parting with such sweet sorrow.  
  
InuYasha: Oh, cut the crap and get on with it.  
  
Brittaney: Fine you jackass. Remember if you want to be in any more of my chapters fill out my form back on chapter 2.  
  
Hiei: Hey, I usually help you at the end!  
  
Brittaney: You still can but InuYasha got here first so I let him help.  
  
Hiei: You better not try and take my job you filthy half breed!!  
  
InuYasha: You ass I can if I want to!  
  
Brittaney: Both of you shut up besides Hiei you are so busy staring at Ceo I didn't want to intrude. (snickering a little)  
  
Hiei: Oh, shut up.  
  
Brittaney: Hehe I win.  
  
InuYasha: What do you mean you didn't even do anything?  
  
Brittaney: Hey, if I say I win, I win, okay? Don't make me throw you down again.  
  
InuYasha: Please. don't. (cowering)  
  
Hiei: I can't believe you're afraid of her.  
  
Brittaney: Watch it Hiei I can do it to you too.  
  
Hiei: No please. (also cowering)  
  
Brittaney: It is so easy to control them now they're like mindless drowns fit to do my biding.  
  
Hiei and InuYasha: She is scary.  
  
Brittaney: (eye turn white and sounds possessed again) Shut up before I send you to the dimension of darkness and silence.  
  
Hiei and InuYasha: (cowering again)  
  
Brittaney: (turns back to normal) Always works. Next chapter is going to be. (looks around) ATTACK OF THE EVIL FURRBIES!!  
  
Hiei and InuYasha: O_o  
  
Brittaney: EVIL POSSESSED FURRBIES THAT HAVE KNIFES AND ARE BENT ON OUR DESTRUCTION!! If you are against violence and are deadly afraid of furrbies don't read my next chapter. Bye-bye ^_^ until next time peoples. 


	4. ATTACK OF THE EVIL FURRBIES!

Brittaney: My next chapter and you know what that means.  
  
Devin: No, I don't think they know what that means. My God, you're an idiot.  
  
Brittaney: Whatever Devin, but this is the chapter. (looks around again) ATTACK OF THE EVIL FURRBIES!!!  
  
Devin: (slaps her hand on her head) You are such a moron.  
  
Yusuke: When did furrbies become evil?  
  
Brittaney: When I said, so that's when.  
  
InuYasha: Wow that makes sooo much sense.  
  
Brittaney: I know. You know what else is evil?  
  
Devin: No, please enlighten us. (she was being sarcastic)  
  
Brittaney: Teletubbies they are evil and I think the blue one is gay!  
  
Devin: What! Why do you think that?  
  
Brittaney: Because he carries around a purse and it's red.  
  
Hiei: Well that was a waste of time.  
  
Brittaney: I know we should just go on.  
  
Kagome: Yeah I think we should.  
  
Brittaney: By the way, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho so, don't sue. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Brittaney: AAHH!!! (she was running downstairs yelling)  
  
Everyone: WHAT!! (everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked at her)  
  
Brittaney: RUN FURRBIES WITH KNIVES ARE CHASING ME!! (furrbies where running down the stairs chasing her but didn't go after anyone else)  
  
Devin: Uh.  
  
Aspen and Ceo: COOL PSYCHO DEMENTED FURRBIES!!  
  
Brittaney: SOMEONE HELP ME!!! (everyone was looking at her running away from them amused)  
  
InuYasha: Maybe we should just let her run a little longer. (he was smirking then he yelled to her) Serves you right you evil bitch!  
  
Brittaney: Go to hell InuYasha. (she's still running) Alright this has gone on too long. (she turns down in the kitchen)  
  
Devin: Hey, don't break anything!  
  
Sango: Do you think we should help her?  
  
Yusuke: No let's just keep her running for a while. (so everyone watched Brittaney run back and forth for a while and were laughing)  
  
Furrbies: EEHH!! (they just got some flamethrowers and were trying to set her on fire)  
  
Brittaney: HELP ME I HAVE BEEN RUNNING LONG ENOUGH!!!  
  
Devin: Ok let's help her now.. (then Nathan walked over and his eyes turned red)  
  
Nathan: Evil. (he jumped in the air and started cut the furrbies into pieces as everyone else watched in awe)  
  
Devin: Uhh when did Nathan learn to do that?  
  
David: I don't know. (everyone was starring with their mouths open)  
  
InuYasha: (he started to smile) I think I like this kid. (then Nathan killed the last of the furrbies)  
  
Nathan: I win! (he really can say that when my brother hits me he always says 'I win')  
  
Brittaney: Wow I didn't know he could do that.  
  
Nathan: I win!  
  
Kagome: He has a lot of.. energy.  
  
Brittaney: Yeah.. Uh.. (she was so shocked she didn't know what to say)  
  
InuYasha: I wanted to see you get killed by the furrbies. (he looked sad)  
  
Brittaney: Shut up you asshole. (she looked at Nathan) When did you learn how to fight so good? (she picked him up)  
  
Nathan: Fun!  
  
InuYasha: I like him. (he walked over to Nathan and patted his head)  
  
Brittaney: InuYasha, don't encourage him!  
  
Sango: At least he can defend himself.  
  
Brittaney: I guess you're right. (she looked at Nathan as he smiled at her and she smiled then sighed) I am going to my room now. (she turned up to the stairs and took Nathan with her)  
  
Kurama: What was that about?  
  
Devin: Probably nothing, she is most likely going to listen to her CD's.  
  
Kagome: Yeah most likely.  
  
InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga: Huh?  
  
Kagome: It is a circular disc that has songs sung by people on it so you can listen to it all the time.  
  
InuYasha: Oh.  
  
Miroku: Ok.  
  
Sango: Alright  
  
Sesshoumaru: Whatever.  
  
Kouga: Ok I get it. Why does she want to?  
  
Devin: To calm Nathan down so that he won't be so jittery.  
  
Kouga: Ok. Let's go see. (everyone nodded and started to walk upstairs but Devin blocked them)  
  
Devin: Wait you have to be quiet if she knows we're spying she'll be pissed.  
  
Everyone: Ok. (they all walked upstairs to Brittaney's room and saw Nathan on her bed and Brittaney looking through her CD's)  
  
Devin: Oh yeah I rock I knew it. (she was dancing a little until Kagome pulled her down)  
  
Brittaney: Ok Nathan what do you want to listen to? (she showed him her CD's. He always knows what I like and listen to music with me. It's cute sometimes he sings to the songs)  
  
Nathan: (looks at the CD's and points to one) That one. (he knows my album covers too.)  
  
Brittaney: Oh my Sarah Mclachlan CD. Ok how about 'Building a Mystery'?  
  
Nathan: Yeah. (he was hopping on the bed)  
  
Brittaney: (puts the CD in and sings along with the song)  
  
You come out at night That's when the energy comes And the darksides light And the vampires roam You strut your rasta wear And your suicide poem And a cross from the faith That died before Jesus came You're building a mystery  
  
You live in a church Where you sleep with voodoo dolls And you won't give up the search For the ghosts in the halls You wear sandals in the snow And a smile that won't wash away Can you look out the window Without your shadow getting in the way You're so beautiful With an edge and a charm But so careful When I'm in your arms  
  
'Cause you're working Building a mystery Holding on and holding it in Yeah you're working Building a mystery And choosing so carefully  
  
You woke up screaming aloud A prayer from your secret god You feed off our fears And holding but your tears  
  
Give us a tantrum And a know it all grin Just when you need one The evening's thin  
  
You're a beautiful A beautiful fucked up man You're setting up your Razor wire shrine  
  
'Cause you're working Building a mystery Holding on and holding it in Yeah you're working Building a mystery And choosing so carefully  
  
'Cause you're working Building a mystery Holding on and holding it in Yeah you're working Building a mystery And choosing so carefully  
  
'Cause you're working Building a mystery Holding on and holding it in Yeah you're working Building a mystery And choosing so carefully  
  
Kurama: Wow she sings very good. (his eyes seemed lost)  
  
Devin, Aspen, and David: Always has.  
  
Hiei: Yeah she does, did I just say that. (he looked confused and Kurama was just starring and looked blacked out Kagome waved her hand in front of his face. When that didn't work, she snapped her fingers in his face and he snapped out of it)  
  
Kurama: Huh?  
  
Devin: (sigh) Moron. (Brittaney turned off the song and was choosing another when InuYasha walked in everyone tried to keep him out but he got in)  
  
InuYasha: You sing good.  
  
Brittaney: (she looked at him and smiled) Thanks.  
  
Devin: You're not mad that we were watching you sing?  
  
Brittaney: No.  
  
Devin: Oh.  
  
Aspen: Brittaney can I pick one?  
  
Brittaney: Sure. (so Aspen chose my Michelle Branch CD and picked her song 'Are You Happy Now' and a couple people left though. Kagome, Aspen, Devin, Keiko, Ceo, [I don't know if she knows the song let alone likes it I'm just guessing] and Brittaney sang to the song)  
  
No, don't just walk away  
  
Pretending everything's ok  
  
And you don't care about me  
  
And I know there's just no use  
  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care Could you look me in the eye  
  
And tell me that you're happy now  
  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Are you happy now? You took all there was to take  
  
And left me with an empty plate  
  
And you don't care about it  
  
And I, I've given up this game  
  
And leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care Could you look me in the eye?  
  
And tell me that you're happy now  
  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Are you happy now? Do you really have everything you want?  
  
You can never give somethin' you ain't got.  
  
You can't run away from yourself Could you look me in the eye?  
  
And tell me that you`re happy now  
  
Come on tell it to my face or have I been replaced  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Are you happy now? Would you look me in the eye?  
  
Could you look me in the eye?  
  
I've had that all I can take  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
Cause I'm happy now  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Brittaney: Ok I'm done listening to CD's.  
  
InuYasha: No, I want to listen more!  
  
Brittaney: InuYasha you are such a baby you can listen later. (he just said 'Feh' and left with everyone else)  
  
Hiei: About damn time.  
  
Devin: You idiot we were only gone 5 minutes! (then she went over and hit him) That's for being an ass.  
  
Hiei: Ow why you. (Brittaney eyed him evilly)  
  
Brittaney: What was that Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Nothing. (a light appeared [for what the 4th time?] and a girl appeared. She was about Brittaney's age [she is really my friend she came over my house one day, read my story, and wanted to be in it] she had blood red ears, blood red tail, claws, and fangs. She had dirty blonde hair and gray eyes. She wore all black. She had a long black sweater, black pants, and black shoes. To sum her up she looked evil.)  
  
Brittaney: Hey Kristen. (Kristen looked at her and smiled)  
  
Kristen: Hey Brittaney how are you?  
  
Brittaney: Good. (Kristen looked at Hiei and pulled out a machine gun)  
  
Kristen: DIE!!! (she started to shoot him)  
  
Hiei: AHH HELP ME!!! (he started to run away from her and everyone was watching and laughing)  
  
Brittaney: Now you know how it feels to run for your life!  
  
Hiei: MAKE HER STOP PLEASE!!!  
  
Brittaney: Ok fine. (she yelled to Kristen) Hey, stop chasing him!!!!  
  
Kristen: (stops and looks at Brittaney) Ok. (everyone stares with their eyes open)  
  
Devin: I think she's psycho.  
  
Yusuke: Me too.  
  
Kristen: (pulls out flamethrower and chases everyone but Brittaney and Nathan) DIE!!! DIE!!!  
  
Brittaney: (holding Nathan and watches Kristen try and shoot everyone and everyone running away from her screaming running back and forth and that goes on for about the next 4 hours) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Brittaney: The end of my chapter. Kristen is so nice huh?  
  
Kristen: (takes out a flamethrower) And if you don't agree you die.  
  
Brittaney: Wow, hard to believe she's my best friend huh?  
  
Kristen: Yup.  
  
Hiei: You psycho!  
  
Kristen: (fires the flamethrower at him) TAKE THAT BACK!!  
  
Hiei: (running from her) AHH OK I TAKE IT BACK!!!  
  
Kristen: (stops and smiles) Ok.  
  
Brittaney: They're both stupid.  
  
Kristen: Really?  
  
Brittaney: Yeah hey do you want to do the end Kristen?  
  
Kristen: Yeah.  
  
Brittaney: Ok.  
  
Kristen: Bye-bye until next time peoples ^_^. (takes out flamethrower and chases Hiei again as he runs for his life and takes cover in the closet) HAHA VICTORY IS MINE!!!  
  
Brittaney: Oh just leave before she catches you on fire too.  
  
Kristen: DIE PEOPLE DIE!!! 


	5. Ray, Kristen's Master

Brittaney: Yeah my 5th chapter and I have 21 reviews I rock!  
  
Kristen: Neeaah!  
  
Devin: You both are stupid.  
  
Kristen: (takes out flamethrower and chases her) Mauahahah!  
  
Devin: (Running for her life, screaming) AHHHHHH!!  
  
Kristen: I win!  
  
Brittaney: Anyways let's start the story.  
  
Kristen: Ok. (still chasing Devin with the flamethrower) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brittaney and Kristen: (come out of the bathroom) TaaDaa! (Kristen's hair is purpley redish and Brittaney's hair is black)  
  
Everyone: (Screams) AHHHHHH!!  
  
InuYasha: O look they finally took their masks off.  
  
Brittaney: Go to hell.  
  
Kristen: (Pulls out machine gun out of no where, starts to shoot) Why don't you take off your mask????  
  
InuYasha: BURN!  
  
Devin: She was talking to you, you idiot.  
  
InuYasha: I know I couldn't reist a good BURN.  
  
Kristen: Ya. (All of a sudden, the room went black, and Kristen had a smile on here face)  
  
Everyone: What happened? (Everyone had a confused look on their face)  
  
Kristen: HI!!  
  
Hiei: Who are you and what have you done with Kristen?  
  
Kristen: I am Kristen.  
  
Brittaney: Oh, ya she has a weird personality thing going on.  
  
Devin: OOO.like the movie "Identity".  
  
Brittaney: (runs over to Devin and shakes her back and forth) DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT THAT MOVIE AGAIN!  
  
Yusuke: Why?  
  
Brittaney: SHUTUP! Don't make me think about that ever again.  
  
Kristen: Hi!  
  
Everyone: HUH??  
  
Brittaney: Just ignore her.  
  
Kristen: I feel so alone. (starts to walk slowly away feeling sad)  
  
Brittaney: Oh Kristen don't feel neglected. We still love you.  
  
Hiei: (whispers) I don't.  
  
Brittaney: Hey if I were you I'd shut up. You don't want her other side to come back and kill you...do you??(Hiei runs into a closet and cries)  
  
Kristen: I fell so loved.  
  
Aspen: Don't you??  
  
Kristen: Yes thanks for asking.  
  
Kurama: This is freaky!  
  
Brittaney: Don't worry you'll get used to it.  
  
Kristen: (smiles ever so sweetly)  
  
Miroku: (Walks over to Kristen) I love your hair.  
  
Kristen: um. thanks.can you back off now??(whispers) Pervert!  
  
Sango: (walks over to Miroku and hits him over the head with her boomerang) You hentai! (Miroku passes out)  
  
Kristen: (Smiles yet again) (  
  
Brittaney: Ok then what shall we do next? (Kikyo pops out of no where)  
  
Kikyo: InuYasha will you die with me?  
  
InuYasha: AHHHH!!!  
  
Kagome: Kikyo what are you doing here you slut!!  
  
Kikyo: Shut up you evil bitch.  
  
Brittaney: Funny how you both are like the same person.  
  
InuYasha: BURN!  
  
Kristen: Why do you always say that?  
  
InuYasha: I. don't. know (Out of no where everyone hears a DUN DUN DUN!! Everyone freaks out)  
  
Kuwabara: Spooky!  
  
Brittaney: Uh suddenly, I'm kinda tired.  
  
Everyone: Yeah lets go. (everyone runs to their rooms except Kikyo)  
  
Kikyo: Fine leave me out. Hmm.. I know InuYasha you'll die with me. Even if I have to find someone else to do it for me. (chickens appear)  
  
~~~~ (The Next Morning) ~~~~  
  
Everyone is lying on the ground in the living room. Minus Kikyo. and the chickens.  
  
Brittaney: Lets bring someone interesting here now I'm board.  
  
Devin: No, you psycho you've brought enough people here.  
  
Kristen: I know (a light bulb pops above her head and goes out) wait a minute. (hits the light bulb a few times and it pops back on) I know.  
  
Brittaney: What Kristen.  
  
Kristen: Bring Master here.  
  
Everyone: Who??  
  
Devin: THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL WE ARE BRINGING THAT THEIVING BITCH HERE!!!  
  
Aspen: I agree.  
  
Brittaney: You don't even know who we're talking about.  
  
Aspen: I know.  
  
Brittaney: Uh. ok.  
  
Kristen: Please bring Master here Brittaney.  
  
Devin: NO!!  
  
Brittaney: Why.  
  
Devin: Because she stole $50 from me.  
  
Everyone: So?  
  
Devin: Then $500.  
  
Everyone: So?  
  
Devin: Then $500,000.  
  
Everyone: Uhh.  
  
Devin: And then... (everyone cuts her off)  
  
Everyone: WE GET IT!  
  
Devin: She stole the money from me that I stole from Brittaney.  
  
Brittaney: Hey, I wondered where that money went. Ray owes me money.  
  
Everyone: Who?  
  
Kristen: The Master don't criticize her.  
  
Brittaney: Ok I'll bring her. (Devin starts shouting no and then a black light appears and a girl pops in the room. Her hair is tan at the roots until the ends it turns black and her eyes are yellow-orange. She had tan fox ears, a tan tail but it was black at the tip, she had claws and fangs. She has a yellow trench coat, high heel boots that go all the way up to her knees, black pants, a black shirt, and gloves)  
  
Brittaney: Hi, Ray.  
  
Kristen: Master you're here. Neeaah.  
  
Brittaney: Hey Ray your clothes look expensive you probably bought them with MY money.  
  
Ray: No, I bought my clothes with Devin's money. She stole it from you I stole it from her. (she smiles wickedly)  
  
Brittaney: It doesn't matter you still owe me.  
  
Ray: If anything, I owe Devin and I will NEVER pay her back.  
  
Devin: Yyeeaahh.. (thinks to herself for a second) Hey, wait.  
  
InuYasha: Hey, isn't Ray a guy's name? (Ray looks angrily at InuYasha)  
  
Ray: No you bastard Ray is a name for guys and girls. You deserve to die for that. Kristen get him!! (a black light appears and Kristen is evil again)  
  
Kristen: Yes master. (takes flamethrower out of no where) DIE INUYASHA!!!  
  
Ray: (ignoring Kristen chasing InuYasha with the flamethrower) Do you know anyone named Inuyasha.  
  
Brittaney: Uhh. yeah, why?  
  
Ray: Well. let me tell you..  
  
~~~~ (At Ray's Mansion [with the money she got from robbing a least 500 banks] Last Night) ~~~~  
  
Kikyo knocks at Ray's door. Ray answers the door.  
  
Ray: What do you want?  
  
Kikyo: Alright I need you to kill a man named InuYasha for me.  
  
Ray: (looks at her suspiciously) How much are you paying me?  
  
Kikyo: Uhh. $5. (Ray has a look of disgust on her face)  
  
Ray: No way go to hell.  
  
Kikyo: Fine $50.  
  
Ray: No.  
  
Kikyo: Ok $500.  
  
Ray: Umm. ok.  
  
~~~~ (Back to the story) ~~~~  
  
Ray: (Kristen is still chasing InuYasha around the room with the flamethrower and Ray still isn't paying attention) There's the story.  
  
Brittaney: I would have asked for $1,000.  
  
Ray: Yeah I would have but I heard he was chicken-shit and if I asked for $1,000, she would have left and not paid me anything.  
  
Everyone who hasn't talked this chapter: What about us?  
  
Brittaney: Who are you?  
  
Everyone: Hey! (Sesshoumaru enters and looks at Ray)  
  
Sesshoumaru: Whose that? (Ray glides over to Sesshoumaru)  
  
Ray: Hello, I am the most magnificent female demon in the world, Ray and who are you?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Oh yeah I am the most magnificent MALE demon in the world unlike my stupid half brother InuYasha.  
  
Ray: I'd like to get to know you better but I have to find a demon named InuYasha.  
  
Brittaney: Uhh. about that.  
  
Ray: What? (she says that flatly)  
  
Brittaney: Well you can't leave.  
  
Ray: What? (more angrily)  
  
Brittaney: Yeah you have to stay here for a year.  
  
Ray: I HAVE TO STAY WITH ALL YOU STUPID DEMONS FOR A YEAR! Except for you Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Uhh.yeah.  
  
Ray: Alright I'll stay but I get my own room.  
  
Brittaney: But there are no more rooms.  
  
Ray: Then kick someone out.  
  
Brittaney: I can't.  
  
Ray: Do it or I will take everyone's valuables and sell them on E-bay. And buy something stupid like an electronic dinosaur.  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah!  
  
Ray: Never mind I'll just buy bagpipes instead.  
  
Kuwabara: Damn.  
  
Brittaney: Who should be kicked out? (everyone turns to Yusuke and Kuwabara)  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: What?  
  
Ray: You get the couch and the floor yeah for you.  
  
Yusuke: Ok I get the couch.  
  
Kuwabara: Why do you get the couch?  
  
Yusuke: Because I'm stronger.  
  
Kuwabara: Damn. Yukina will you stay with me?  
  
Hiei: No way you asshole.  
  
Kristen: (finally stops chasing InuYasha) Isn't my Master the greatest? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray: So Brittaney what did you think of my fantastic début even though the story wasn't worthy of my talent.  
  
Brittaney: Stop bragging Ray.  
  
Ray: I deserve better like Steven Spielberg or George Lucas.  
  
Brittaney: You are so self-absorbed.  
  
Ray: So make sure to come back for the next chapter.  
  
Brittaney: Yeah come back but don't bring your wallets. (everyone whose reading the chapter holding on to their wallets)  
  
Ray: NO, it's ok bring your wallets. really. (smiles evilly)  
  
Kuwabara: Can I have my room back sleeping on the floor hurts my back!  
  
Ray: No way fatty.  
  
Yusuke: I feel fine.  
  
Kuwabara: But you sleep on the couch!  
  
Ray: Shut up you pansy!  
  
Brittaney: God just leave, now!  
  
Ray: Yeah come to the next chapter. Or else I'll send Kristen to KILL you!!  
  
Kristen: Yes, Master! (pulls out flamethrower)  
  
Brittaney: Leave just leave now!  
  
Ray: KRISTEN GET THEM!!!!  
  
Kristen: Yes, Master!!! (tries to set you all on fire)  
  
P.S. Ray and Kristen are real people and they are my real friends! And Kristen really calls Ray, Master everyone at school thinks that's weird. And also Ray says next time bring your wallet!! Bye until next time peoples. ^_^!!! 


	6. SUGAR HIGH AND DRUNK!

Brittaney: Hi this is my 6th chapter. I hope you enjoy it! By the way I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha so don't sue me!!!  
  
~~~~ (In The Other Room) ~~~~  
  
Ray: (eating a Pixy Stick) You know the truth is I don't really like sugar.  
  
Devin: Then why are you eating a Pixy Stick.  
  
Ray: Because I can that's why.  
  
Brittaney: (walks in and sees Ray eating a Pixy Stick) GIVE IT TO ME NOW RAY!!!  
  
Ray: That's not the way to start a conversation.  
  
Brittaney: I MEAN THE PIXY STICK!!!  
  
Ray: You want it Brittaney? (holds the Pixy Stick towards Brittaney and yanks it back as she tries to grab it)  
  
Brittaney: Please. I .. Need... THE PIXY STICK!!! (jumps at Ray but she moves out of the way)  
  
Ray: No Pixy Stick for you unless you pay me.  
  
Brittaney: (looks at her) How much?  
  
Ray: $25, you get half off because I ate half of it.  
  
Brittaney: Damn you, ok I'll buy it.  
  
Ray: Alright. (Ray gives Brittaney the Pixy Stick as Brittaney hands her the money. Then Brittaney starts eating the Pixi Stick like a mad dog as everyone watches in awe. And Ray has an evil smile on her face) I am going to make such a profit off of this.  
  
~~~~ (The Next Morning) ~~~~ Brittaney: (wakes up depressed) I wish I didn't eat that Pixy Stick in 3 seconds I want some now. (goes downstairs, gets cereal and gets milk from the fridge. Suddenly the lights go out and Ray is standing in a dark corner) Uhh Ray what are you doing scaring me like that?  
  
Ray: Shut up do you want the goods?  
  
Brittaney: Huh?  
  
Ray: The Pixy Sticks you want then don't you?  
  
Brittaney: (gets wide eyed) Did you just say Pixy Stick?  
  
Ray: Yeah.  
  
Brittaney: What about them?  
  
Ray: $500 for a box.  
  
Brittaney: Prove you have it first. (Ray takes out a box of Pixy Sticks from her jacket pocket and slides it across the floor into the light. Brittaney looks down)  
  
Ray: You can look but don't touch.  
  
Brittaney: (gasp) You have Banana Yellow Yellow.  
  
Ray: Yup I do.  
  
Brittaney: Damn you Ray.  
  
Ray: Are you going to buy them or not?  
  
Brittaney: Fine you win but just this once and only this once.  
  
Ray: I can get you another box for a cheaper $400 tomorrow.  
  
Brittaney: YAY WHAT FLAVOR, WHAT FLAVOR!!  
  
~~~~ (Not Talking About Ray or Brittaney. InuYasha and Kuwabara Are hiding watching Them) ~~~~ InuYasha: This is like a warped version of 'The Godfather'.  
  
Kuwabara: What's 'The Godfather'?  
  
InuYasha: Damn what parallel world do you live in?  
  
~~~~ (Later That Day Brittaney Is Stuffing Her Face Full Of Pixy Sticks) ~~~~  
  
Hiei: Damn Brittaney I didn't know you were so addicted to sugar.  
  
Devin: She used to be addicted to Pixy Sticks. Our mom sent her to rehab and everything.  
  
Brittaney: My beloved Pixy Sticks we have been separated for too long.  
  
InuYasha: Uhh ok I thought you were weird before but now.  
  
Brittaney: I have been using half of my psychic power to stop myself from going insane.  
  
Hiei: You have been using half your power just for that?  
  
Brittaney: You don't understand I NEED Pixy Sticks.  
  
Everyone: Why don't you just get some from the cabinet?  
  
Brittaney: PIXY STICKS!! YOU CAN'T GET PIXY STICKS HERE!!!! THEY WON'T GIVE ME THEM!! They. help. with. the. pain. (shaking violently) I am. almost out. I NEED MORE PIXY STICKS!!!!  
  
Devin: Damn you Ray you make everything so complicated!  
  
~~~~ (3 Weeks Later) ~~~  
It is 3 weeks later and everybody wants to kill Brittaney because of her insane Pixy Stick addiction.  
  
Brittaney: I NEED MORE MONEY FOR PIXY STICKS!!! (shouting that every 5 seconds)  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Shippou: Yeah I used to be addicted to Ho-Ho's but Kagome's friendship cured me. Now I never get urges for a Ho-Ho's. (gets a Ho-Ho and shoves it in his mouth)  
  
Devin: Is that a Ho-Ho?  
  
Shippou: (gets nervous) No, no this is a Ding-Ding.  
  
Devin: That's a Ho-Ho isn't it!!  
  
Shippou: Oh ok I wasn't cured but its better since Kagome's friendship. (shoves another Ho-Ho in his mouth)  
  
Devin: Oh just shut up you hypocrite. Wait where did you get the Ho-Ho's?  
  
Shippou: Ray has been selling them to me ever since she moved in.  
  
Devin: Damn you Ray you're making everyone addicts!!  
  
Ray: Alright I will make it up to you. So what you have to do is get lots of sleep and wake up nice... and fresh.  
  
~~~~~ (In The Darkness Of The Night Deep in the Darkness Of Ray's Bedroom) ~~~~  
  
Ray: (you can only see an outline of her in the dark) Tomorrow I will start my 'Master Plan'!!! Kristen come. (all you see is blood red eyes behind Ray)  
  
Kristen: Yes Master.  
  
Ray: Alright this is the beginning of operation.. Uhh think of something Kristen.  
  
Kristen: I don't know something eerie and scary ya know something to match your personality.  
  
Ray: Kristen, just think of something.  
  
Kristen: What are we doing?  
  
Ray: What do you think we're doing? Destroying InuYasha's life and everyone elses too but that's just a hobby.  
  
Kristen: Alright call it operation 'GET EVERYONE DRUNK AND TAPE THEM DOING STUPID THINGS AND MAKE THEM WATCH IT'!!!  
  
Ray: That will be a nice cover up for my 'Grand Master Plan'.  
  
Kristen: Ohhh what is the 'Grand Master Plan'?  
  
Ray: Come here Kristen so I can tell you.  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ray: So that's the plan. (hey you can't find yet you'll find out later. Yyeeaahh, you are going to love the 'Grand Master Plan'.)  
  
~~~~~ (The Next Day) ~~~~  
  
Kristen wakes everyone up. They head downstairs.  
  
Ray: So everybody make sure you have lots of fun. (takes out lots of alcohol and Pixy Sticks)  
  
Brittaney: YEAH PIXY STICKS!!!  
  
Ray: Yeah, remember have lots of fun.  
  
~~~~ (Next Morning) ~~~~  
  
Ray and Kristen are sitting on the couch exhausted but, oddly enough, not drunk. Then they hear Kagome scream.  
  
Kagome: SOAP SOAP I NEED SOAP!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: Hey wear you going baby. (InuYasha and Sango come out)  
  
InuYasha: HOW COULD YOU TOUCH KAGOME!!!  
  
Sango: YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU TOUCH KAGOME!! (InuYasha is strangling him and Sango is bashing him over the head with her boomerang. Other screams come from other rooms. And people are running out of different bedrooms. Ray and Kristen smile evilly as they hear the screams. Brittaney walks out in a towel eating Pixy Sticks)  
  
Ray: So Brittaney did you have a nice sleep?  
  
Brittaney: Yes Ray thanks.  
  
Ray: For what?  
  
Brittaney: For asking.  
  
Kurama: (walks out in a towel and sits on a chair and puts his hands over his face) I can't believe. (he looks at Brittaney and sees her eating Pixy Sticks) HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS!!!  
  
Brittaney: (looks at him confused but still eating the Pixy Sticks) Calm about what?  
  
Kurama: (looks at her with a how-the-hell-don't-you-know-what-I'm-talking- about look on his face) HOW DON'T YOU KNOW WE WOKE UP IN BED TOGETHER!!!!  
  
Brittaney: Oh yeah. (gets a far off look as Kurama buries his face in his hands)  
  
Hiei: (walks out slowly with a shocked/depressed look on his face and was wearing only a robe) I am going to get a Statutory Rape charge.  
  
Ray: Why? (her and Kristen are smiling and on the verge of laughing)  
  
Hiei: It. is .. To bad to say. (puts his head in his hands and starts to moan)  
  
Devin: (walks out happily, a little too happily, and sits down. She too is only wearing a robe.) Hey what's going on?  
  
Kristen: Hiei said he was getting a Statutory rape charge. Devin, ask him why. (Kristen and Ray where trying to contain themselves from laughing)  
  
Hiei: FINE I WOKE UP IN DEVIN'S BED NAKED!!!! I AM GOING TO GET A STATUTORY RAPE CHARGE!!!!  
  
Devin: What are you talking about I'm 16.  
  
Hiei: (shoots his head up) You are? You look 8.  
  
Devin: So what, I'm short you look 8 too so don't criticize.  
  
Hiei: (looks relived but still a little disgusted) But. I can't believe.  
  
Kouga: AAAAHHHHH!!!!!! (runs in the living room as does Keiko both of them are covered by bed sheets [HEHE] Yusuke runs into the living room and starts chasing Kouga)  
  
Yusuke: YOU BASTARD YOU'LL DIE FOR TOUCHING KEIKO!!!!!  
  
Keiko: I.. can't .. believe that I. (she starts shaking as she sits in a chair and slides down on it. Everyone else comes downstairs holding their heads and sits on the couch or chairs)  
  
Botan: Uhh. Ray, Kristen, Devin what happened last night? You 3 were the only ones who didn't drink. (they look at each other and smiled)  
  
Ray: I taped everything. (takes out a tape and Kristen and Devin start laughing a little)  
  
Everyone: WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Ray: Yeah wanna see? (sticks the tape in the VCR)  
  
~~~~ (The Tape Of Last Night) ~~~~  
  
Everyone is swinging around and they are completely drunk and sugar high. Keiko and Yusuke are in a chair making out and everything is in havoc. Kurama is sitting on the couch shaking his head, gets up, and walks off. Devin is just really, really, sugar high. She and Hiei are laughing and kissing.  
  
Brittaney, Kagome, Sango and Ceo: HEY WANT US TO STRIP?!?!?!?!  
  
Everyone not making out: YEAH!!! (all of the sudden Kurama enters the room and sits down. You hear Ray's voice from behind the camera)  
  
Ray: See this is hilarious. Once they all wake up the next morning and I show them this they will feel so dumb!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome, Sango, and Ceo: I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID THAT!!! (everyone looks at Brittaney; again, she is eating a Pixy Stick)  
  
Everyone: BRITTANEY!!! (she looks up)  
  
Brittaney: Huh? Oh yeah I can't believe I said that either. (goes back to eating her Pixy Stick as everyone shakes their heads) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome, Brittaney, Sango and Ceo: (they go on top of the table and start to pull of their shirts) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ InuYasha, Miroku, Kouga and Kurama: (watch with a lot of interest) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome, Brittaney, Sango and Ceo: (are about to pull of their shirts when the video camera turns)  
  
Ray: Please like I would tape that InuYasha, Kouga, Miroku, and Kurama would probably droll like hell if I taped that and showed them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ InuYasha, Kouga, Miroku and Kurama: NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!! RAY YOU EVIL BITCH!!!!  
  
Ray: Ha you perverts. I did tape it but I have DVD's $50 each.  
  
Kagome, Sango, Ceo and Brittaney: (wow Brittaney actually took the Pixy Stick out of her mouth) NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: I'LL TAKE 5!!!  
  
Kagome: IF YOU DO I'LL KILL YOU!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It shows Kuwabara and Yukina kissing on the table (oh you know Hiei is going to kill Kuwabara). ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hiei: (looks at Kuwabara and takes out his kantana) YOU ASSHOLE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!! (is about to kill Kuwabara but Devin grabs him and pulls him back)  
  
Devin: Look Hiei, as much as we all would love for you to kill Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara: HAY!!! YOU BITCH WATCH IT!!!!  
  
Hiei: You harm on hair on her head you will die a VERY painful death.  
  
Devin: (ignores Kuwabara's comment) You can't kill him because first of all we would have no place to put the body and the blood would stain the floor.  
  
Brittaney: Wow Devin you HAVE become more heartless.  
  
Devin: I know and I'm so proud of myself.  
  
Brittaney: (shakes her head) You idiot I wouldn't be surprised if you became a psycho killer.  
  
Devin: Neither would I.  
  
Brittaney: You know what I give up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ You also see InuYasha and Miroku.  
  
InuYasha and Miroku: YEAH GO KAGOME, SANGO, BRITTANEY AND CEO!!! (the camera turns again and you see Botan and Kouga kissing)  
  
Ray: Damn today has just been full of surprises. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Botan and Kouga: (mouths hanging open and they look at each other)  
  
Devin: Haha Kouga and Botan were making out!!!!  
  
Botan and Kouga: SHUT UP DEVIN!!!  
  
Everyone else: (laughing hysterically)  
  
Aspen: Oh that is. (she couldn't finish she was laughing too hard) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It skipped a few hours and Kagome was on the floor with no shirt on only a bra.  
  
Ray: So Kagome would you like to share any information?  
  
Kagome: (gets up and falls) I don't know. Hey you know what my favorite color is poky-dot.  
  
Ray: Umm. that's not a color.  
  
Kagome: Yes it is dammit. wait it isn't? Oh then. HEY MY HAIR IS BLACK WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?  
  
Ray: Uhh. it's always been like that.  
  
Kagome: It has. woah see I'm finding out many fascinating things today. (brings her beer up and tries to drink it but its empty) THE BEER WON'T COME OUT!! DAMMIT RAY YOUR BEER IS DEFECTIVE!!  
  
Ray: Kagome, it's empty.  
  
Kagome: Oh.  
  
Ray: Would you like to share any information on. oh I don't know.  
  
Kagome: Want me to share my ffeeeelliinnggss about InuYasha?  
  
Ray: Sure. (right then the video gets all static) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ray: I guess the tape was done.  
  
InuYasha: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Oh my God I sounded like an idiot.  
  
Kristen: Yup.  
  
Keiko: How did some of us end up in bed with people?  
  
Ray, Kristen, and Devin: (smile evilly)  
  
~~~~~ (Not The Tape After Everyone Passes Out) ~~~~ Kristen and Ray are dragging people into different rooms. Devin walks in the hall and finds them doing this; she got over her sugar high.  
  
Devin: What are you guys doing?  
  
Kristen: Dragging people into different rooms so that they think they slept together.  
  
Devin: Oh ok.  
  
Ray and Kristen: (look up at Devin) Hey give us a hand.  
  
Devin: Why should I?  
  
Ray: If you do we'll do something for you.  
  
Devin: Like what?  
  
Kristen: Just think of something.  
  
Devin: I know put Hiei in my room.  
  
Ray: Wow that took a lot of thought.  
  
Devin: I know.  
  
Ray and Kristen: Ok. (Devin helps them drag people into the rooms) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Everyone: (has there mouths open) WHAT!!!!  
  
Ray: Yes.  
  
Kristen: Master that was an ingenious plan.  
  
Ray: I know.  
  
Hiei: I can't believe you did that I really thought that I slept with Devin.  
  
Ray: I know it was hilarious.  
  
Hiei: (turns to Devin) I can't believe you did that.  
  
Devin: I know I'm sorry.  
  
Hiei: Fine I'll forgive you but only this once.  
  
Devin: Yay! (hugs him)  
  
InuYasha: So are you guys an item now?  
  
Hiei: Shut up you asshole that's none of your business.  
  
Kurama: Yeah Ray I can't believe you did that. I thought I slept with Brittaney.  
  
Kristen: Well..  
  
Ray: We didn't put you in the room with Brittaney. (everyone goes wide-eyed especially Brittaney and Kurama and Brittaney actually stopped eating her Pixy Sticks)  
  
Brittaney: What?  
  
Ray: I was going to but you both were already in there.  
  
Kurama: WHAT I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!  
  
Devin: Hay, wait Kurama you didn't get drunk last night. (Kurama's eyes widen)  
  
Hiei: Yeah you didn't even have a drink or eat Pixy Sticks!!!  
  
Kurama: Uhh..  
  
Ray: You pervert you weren't even drunk!!  
  
Brittaney: Kurama... (she has a MAD look on her face as she looks at Kurama)  
  
Kurama: Uh oh.  
  
Ray: Brittaney be careful you might be pregnant.  
  
Brittaney: (turns red) NO I AM TOO YOUNG TO HAVE CHILDREN!!! (runs in another room and slams the door)  
  
Ray: Haha this is going to be a great day. Full of surprises and hilarious outbursts. Isn't that right Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Uhh I am so screwed.  
  
Ray: Yup you are. But it's your fault you're the one who slept with Brittaney. (she chases Brittnaey) BRITTANEY IS YOUR MATURNAL CLOCK TICKING?!?!?!  
  
Brittaney: STUP UP RAY I HATE YOU!!!!!  
  
Kurama: Uhh... (moaning) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ray: You have to come for the next chapter because we totally left this a cliffhanger. Besides, if you come for the next chapter you find out I become even better. In the first chapter I was weak but I'm better and I will in the next chapter.  
  
Devin: Stop bragging Ray. If you mean getting eviler and greedier is getting better then you are getting better.  
  
Ray: Thank you I take that as a compliment. I am so happy I could cry. The reason Brittaney isn't here is because she is still locked in that room and won't come out. Ok come for the next chapter I assure you it will be fantastic!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Devin: Oh no I don't know what her version of fantastic is but it can't be good.  
  
Kristen: Alright step 2 in the 'Grand Master Plan'.  
  
Ray: I assure you, you will like it. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Devon: Oh shit, this CAN'T be good. 


	7. Aspen's Story About Ray and Sesshoumaru ...

Brittaney: (still locked in her room) Yeah. my next chapter.. (moans) In this chapter.. I.. I. (suddenly bursts into sobs) I DON'T EVEN CARE ANYMORE!!!!  
  
Ray: Just move over I'll type it.  
  
Kristen: Yeah you're the best Master.  
  
Ray: I already know that. Now let's just get started with the chapter. (looks at Brittaney) Stop whining he's whining too.  
  
Brittaney: (still crying) Who?  
  
Ray: Kurama stupid now let's just get started.  
  
~~~~ (In The Living Room) ~~~~ Everyone is wearing earmuffs because of Kurama and Brittaney crying different rooms.  
  
Kagome: HOW LONG DO YOU THINK THEY'RE GOING TO WHINE?!?!?!  
  
Everyone: WHAT?!?! (takes off their earmuffs)  
  
Kagome: I said how long do you think there going to whine.  
  
Hiei: I don't know.  
  
Ray: I wouldn't care if only one of them were sobbing, but when both of them are it's really annoying. Kristen fix it now!  
  
Kristen: Of course Master. (Kristen runs up to Kurama's room and kicks down the door.)  
  
Kurama: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! What are you doing! I'm wallowing in self pity leave me alone.  
  
Kristen: (Pulling out flamethrower and pointing it at Kurama) Shut up and stop whining! (Jabs flamethrower to his ribs and directs him down stairs and to the coach) SIT NOW!!  
  
Kurama: Yes ma'am. (looking terrified he sits down)  
  
Ray: Good job Kristen. (looks at Kurama and suddenly gets a teasing look on her face) So what do you have to say for yourself young man?  
  
Kurama: Did you bring me down here just to interrogate me?  
  
Ray: Yes.  
  
Kurama: Fine, wait I found you sneaking in Sesshoumaru's room! (pointing at Ray)  
  
Ray: I was. uhh. borrowing something.  
  
Kurama: what were you borrowing?  
  
Ray: Uhh. a pen.  
  
Kurama: (everyone is now looking at her suspiciously) Why would you need a pen.  
  
Ray: Uhh.. To write something. uhh I'm going to bed now.  
  
InuYasha: But it's 12 in the afternoon.  
  
Kouga: You can tell time mutt-face?  
  
InuYasha: Just shut up. But Ray it's 12. (everyone looks around but Ray is already gone then they hear a door slam. Aspen then walks out of the hallway)  
  
Aspen: What's wrong with her?  
  
Everyone: It's nothing you would know about.  
  
Aspen: Does it have to do with Sesshoumaru?  
  
Devin: Wait how would you know.  
  
Aspen: (gets nervous) Uhh.. Uhh. I don't.  
  
InuYasha: (suddenly jumps up and starts choking Aspen) TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!!!!  
  
Aspen: This is child abuse.  
  
InuYasha: Oh yeah we found out from Devin that you're 16.  
  
Aspen: Damn Devin.  
  
Devin: (hides behind couch) What did I do?  
  
Aspen: I promised Master that I wouldn't tell.  
  
Devin: What? Is she making everyone call her Master now?  
  
Aspen: I. can't.. breathe. Fine I'll tell you just get off!  
  
InuYasha: Ok.  
  
Aspen: She told me this morning what happened.  
  
~~~~~ (Last Night) ~~~~~  
  
All of the sudden Ray sneaks out of her room in freaky ninja clothing and sneaks into Sesshoumaru's room.  
  
Ray: Hey.  
  
Sesshoumaru: What the. how did you get in here? (suddenly clicks something off of his monitor and stands in front of his computer)  
  
Ray: I was torturing people and I was wondering if you wanted me to do anything special to InuYasha?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Uhh. no I'm fine.  
  
Ray: Are you sure, wait, why are you fidgeting in front of that computer?  
  
Sesshoumaru: No reason.  
  
Ray: Then let me see it.  
  
Sesshoumaru: No.  
  
Ray: Then if it's not bad let me see it. (pushes him out of the way and clicks back on the computer and suddenly they both stand completely still) Is that.. Me?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Uhh. no.  
  
Ray: I think I would recognize my own bra.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Uhh. Umm.  
  
Ray: How did you get this?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Uhh. Umm. (starting to stammer)  
  
Ray: Uhh Sesshoumaru?  
  
Sesshoumaru: What?  
  
Ray: Is there something you're not telling me?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Well.  
  
Ray: WHAT JUST SAY IT!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Umm. uhh. (suddenly kisses Ray)  
  
Ray: What are you doing? (pushes him away) You should have asked first. (suddenly kisses him back)  
  
CENSORED: Aspen tells everyone but you are never going to know. Because then this would be rated R but. you know.  
  
~~~~ (Back To The Story) ~~~~  
  
Everyone has their mouths hanging open.  
  
InuYasha: SESSHOUMARU HOW COULD YOU.. (they look around but he seems to have disappeared)  
  
Devin: You know I. I don't even want to know. Let's just change the subject why do call her Master?  
  
Kristen: WHY WOULD SHE ONLY TELL YOU AND NOT ME WHY MASTER WHY?!?!?! (starts sobbing)  
  
Devin: Oh no not you too.  
  
Aspen: Another story fine.  
  
~~~~ (The Night Ray Arrived) ~~~~  
  
Aspen comes out of her room after sleeping all day.  
  
Aspen: Devin's snoring wakes me up. (walks downstairs and sees Ray sitting on the couch) AHH WHO ARE YOU ROBBER ROBBER!!!  
  
Ray: Ok. Who are you?  
  
Aspen: Uhh. I asked you first.  
  
Ray: I am Ray the thief.  
  
Aspen: Oh then you are a robber.  
  
Ray: I won't rob you you're poor.  
  
Aspen: Hay.  
  
Ray: Ok why are you here in the middle of the night?  
  
Aspen: Devin's snoring wakes me up.  
  
Ray: Do you want to share my room?  
  
Aspen: Yay sure, wait, you don't even know my name.  
  
Ray: Ok what is it?  
  
Aspen: Aspen, wait, do you snore?  
  
Ray: No.  
  
Aspen: Do you share a room with Kristen?  
  
Ray: Yes.  
  
Aspen: Does she snore?  
  
Ray: No.  
  
Aspen: Ok.  
  
~~~~ (Back to the story) ~~~~  
  
Devin: Wait a second it's not like Ray to be so generous with her room. (or anything else for that matter)  
  
Aspen: Yeah I know she wanted to know where all the valuable stuff in your room was.  
  
Devin: WHAT!  
  
Aspen: Umm well about that.  
  
~~~~ (The same night in Ray's room) ~~~~  
  
Ray: Aspen I have a question.  
  
Aspen: What is it?  
  
Ray: Where are all the valuables in Devin's room?  
  
Aspen: I won't tell you that!  
  
Ray: I'll get you anything you want.  
  
Aspen: Oh in that case. (Aspen names about 500 things)  
  
Ray: Ok no problem.  
  
~~~~ (Back to The Story (again)) ~~~~  
  
Devin: So that's where all that stuff went Aspen!  
  
Aspen: After that we just became closer and closer friends. Master is so great.  
  
Kristen: Yeah she is, isn't she? But I still wish she told me.  
  
Devin: God soon everyone is going to call her Master.  
  
Shippou: I do.  
  
Kurama: NO WE'VE LOST HIM!!!!  
  
Kagome: You know I was thinking about calling her Master.  
  
InuYasha: (shakes her violently) NO YOU CAN'T!!!! Aspen tell the rest of the story. (looks around but Aspen seems to have disappeared) IS EVERYONE DOING THAT TODAY?!?!?! (looks around and everyone's gone) Hay where did everybody go?  
  
~~~~ (In Ray's Bedroom) ~~~~  
  
Ray: I can't believe you told them. Couldn't you have stabbed him when he was choking you?  
  
Aspen: But I didn't have a knife.  
  
Ray: Didn't you have anything.  
  
Aspen: I had a pencil. But he wasn't worth breaking the lead over.  
  
Ray: You've grown so cold Aspen I'm so proud of you. I don't want them to cause a ruckus so get the mind swiping gun.  
  
Aspen: Ok but what about Devin she's psychic?  
  
Ray: Just put it on full power besides she's not as powerful as Brittaney so it will be easy. (looks at Aspen) The only reason I didn't tell Kristen is because I forgot.  
  
Kristen: You forgot?! How mean.  
  
Ray: Sorry. Here to make it up to you I'll let shoot everyone with the mind swiping gun.  
  
Kristen: YAY!!!  
  
Ray: But don't shoot me, Aspen, or Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kristen: Yes Master. (then she runs around shooting everyone with the mind swiping gun and they pass out for the next 5 hours)  
  
Ray: (shes snuggling Sesshoumaru on the couch) You know what I think its better this way. (kisses Sesshoumaru)  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yeah so do I. (5 hours later Brittaney tears out of the room)  
  
Brittaney: GUESS WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Everyone: (wakes up) Huh what who am I? Am I you wait I remember.  
  
Kurama: What is it Brittaney?  
  
Brittaney: I'M NOT PREGNANT!!! (Kurama and Brittaney hug)  
  
Ray: Uhh I don't think that is the right situation to hug.  
  
Brittaney and Kurama: (pull apart) Yeah.  
  
InuYasha: Ray do you remember anything that has happened today?  
  
Ray: Uhh no do you Sesshoumaru?  
  
Sesshoumaru: No.  
  
Yukina: Why are you all sweaty and red?  
  
Ray: It's hot.  
  
Yusuke: But it's only 60 degrees.  
  
Ray: Just because you're not hot doesn't mean I'm not. (looks to Sesshoumaru) Right?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Uhh yeah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ray: You know what I don't think you should know about my relationships anyways. (points to all the people reading this) Don't you agree honey?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yeah.  
  
Ray: KRISTEN, ASPEN GO!!!  
  
Kristen and Aspen: YES MASTER!!! (shoots you all with the mind swiping gun)  
  
Ray: Don't worry most of your life will come back to you in a couple of seconds. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brittaney: Don't worry I'll be in the next chapter more.  
  
Ray: Do you think they were worried.  
  
Brittaney: Oh shut up oh and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha so don't sue me. I'm going to be celebrating!!  
  
Ray: Do you think you should be celebrating after what just happened.  
  
Brittaney: What do you mean I'm happy?  
  
Ray: Celebrating means drinking.  
  
Brittaney: (shaking violently) Ok never mind. But aren't you so happy for me?  
  
Ray: No now I have no way to tease you.  
  
Brittaney: You're so mean. Please come for the next chapter I need your company. 


	8. The fight between Brittaney and Ray hey,...

Brittaney: My 8th chapter and I have 40 reviews I rock!  
  
Ray: Haha I'm better.  
  
Kristen, Aspen, and Shippou: YEAH MASTER YOU'RE THE GREATEST!!!  
  
Brittaney: Just shut up. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha so don't sue me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been 2 months since the last chapter. Brittaney has been sleeping a lot lately and has had really wired eating habits and I emphasize on the word weird. Ray hasn't been around lately.  
  
Brittaney: (walks in the living room eating pickles and Pixy Stix) Hey guys.  
  
Everyone: (looks at her and they start to shiver) Eeeehhhh!!!  
  
Brittaney: What. (shoves a pickle in her mouth and then some Pixy Stix dust)  
  
Devin: Brittaney that is ssoo disgusting.  
  
Brittaney: Whatever. (goes on eating her pickles and Pixy Stix)  
  
Ray: (comes out and has a look of disgust on her face but it quickly goes away) You know Brittaney eating and sleeping but not exercising are not a good combination.  
  
Devin: Yup this is first and only time I'll EVER agree with Ray but she's right you're getting fat.  
  
Ray: Oh thanks you little asshole.  
  
Brittaney: Oh just shut up you two. (shoves another Pixy Stix drenched pickle in her mouth) Why do you keep teasing me about what I eat?  
  
Ray: Well it's not like you have man trouble.  
  
Devin: She used to; she used to have to choose between 3 guys including Justin.  
  
Ray: Justin, whose Justin?  
  
Devin: They used to 'workout' together.  
  
Brittaney: Oh shut up we would just workout nothing else.  
  
Devin: Yeah they used to 'workout' together.  
  
Brittaney: Why must you repeat the same thing?  
  
Ray: So what's Justin's personality?  
  
Devin: He's the jealous type. If he found out Brittaney and Kurama.  
  
Brittaney: SHUT UP DEVIN!!!!  
  
Ray: Oh so he's here right?  
  
Devin: Yeah.  
  
Ray: So where is he anyways?  
  
Devin: He's WAY on the other side of the house.  
  
Ray: Hmm.. Really. (smiles evilly)  
  
Brittaney: You're not going to do anything are you?  
  
Ray: No of course not, talking to Justin would be like me kissing Sesshoumaru.  
  
Brittaney: Oh ok. (remember Brittaney doesn't know what happened and Ray erased everyone's memory, wait, I guess you wouldn't remember either would you?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (That Night) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray, Kristen, Aspen, and Shippou are standing in front of Justin's room.  
  
Ray: Open up freak!  
  
Justin: Why should I?  
  
Ray: Kristen open the door.  
  
Kristen: Yes Master. (takes out flamethrower and sets the door on fire) Bye bye door. NNEEAAHH!!!!  
  
Justin: What the hell did you do that for?  
  
Ray: (she walks up to Justin with red eyes) I have a business preposition for you.  
  
Justin: Uhh. ok.  
  
Ray: (now 10 minutes later Ray is sitting in Justin's room the door still burnt off) I need you to torcher the living hell out of Kurama!!!  
  
Justin: Why he didn't do anything?  
  
Ray: Well actually, you might not know this but he took advantage of a very drunk and very sugar high Brittaney. So sad but so true.  
  
Justin: Huh?  
  
Ray: Do you want to know what happened.  
  
Justin: Yeah tell me now!!  
  
Ray: Ok well. (whispers in his ear as his eyes go wide)  
  
Justin: WHAT!!!  
  
Ray: You know what, she thought she was pregnant.  
  
Justin: I'LL KILL HIM!!!  
  
Ray: I can give you top spy gear for that.  
  
Justin: Yes, excellent.  
  
Ray: I'm the queen of camouflage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (the next day during lunch) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brittaney: (sitting in the chair eating pickles, ice cream, and Pixy Stix)  
  
Kurama: Brittaney I have a question.  
  
Brittaney: Yeah. (stops eating [wwooaahh this is extremely rare for the last 2 months])  
  
Kurama: Uhh maybe you would like to eat something nice just the 2 off us.  
  
Brittaney: (blushes) Yeah sure.  
  
Kurama: Haha. (they laugh nervously)  
  
???: DIE KURAMA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama and Brittaney: AAAAHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Brittaney: JUSTIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!  
  
Justin: DIE KURAMA I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!!!!!  
  
Brittaney: DAMMIT RAY I KNOW THIS HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH YOU!!!!! (they spill her Pixy Stix and she gasps) Dammit I'll blame Ray later but now I have to steal Pixy Stix from Sesshoumaru's room I know she's stashed some there. (starts to walk upstairs then Kristen and Aspen grab on to her legs and Shippou is chewing on her head)  
  
Kristen, Aspen, and Shippou: DON'T GO UP THERE!!!! (she drags them upstairs with ease)  
  
Aspen: MY GOD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?!?! (Brittaney kicks open Sesshoumaru's door and finds Ray and him kissing, on his bed, under the covers. You know where this is going right?)  
  
Brittaney: AAAAAHHHHH IT BURNS IT BURNS!!!! (covers her eyes) WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!  
  
Ray: Uhh.. I was borrowing a pen.  
  
Brittaney: Naked?  
  
Ray: Uhh... my clothes fell off.  
  
Brittaney: Oh you could come up with something better then that.  
  
Ray: Ok Aspen think of something.  
  
Aspen: Say you. fell forward and kept falling forward like 78 times.  
  
Ray: Uhh.. Shippou.  
  
Shippou: Tell her. you though there were Pixy Stix Stuck in his shirt.  
  
Ray: I don't like Pixy Stix.  
  
Shippou: Ok then say Ho-Ho's. (shoves a Ho-Ho in his mouth)  
  
Ray: Kristen.  
  
Kristen: I know, I know, tell her you died. (Sesshoumaru shoves a pillow over his face)  
  
Brittaney: You know what, you know what just stop just stop, please.  
  
Ray: You know what's going on right.  
  
Brittaney: Yeah.. (looks at Ray) I HAVE TO TELL INUYASHA!!!  
  
Ray: NNNNOOOO!!!!!!! I will give you 50 free Pixy Stix if you don't tell anybody.  
  
Brittaney: YAY SCORE!!! (all of the sudden you hear Justin shout)  
  
Justin: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU KURAMA!!!  
  
Brittaney: (looks at Ray) I know you have something to do with that I'm sure.  
  
Ray: Maybe I do. Now go away so I can have fun.  
  
Brittaney: Uhh.. Ok. (she leaves, shuts the door, and walks downstairs. She sees Kurama running from Justin screaming) This is going to drag on forever. I probably should stop it before it gets serious. (she raises her hand and Justin lifts in the air)  
  
Justin: HEY!!  
  
Brittaney: Justin stop now before I get really pissed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (2 Weeks Later) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Justin has been tormenting Kurama he comes out from pictures to coming out of his closet to coming out of the toilet. Kurama is so battered that he can barely talk. Brittaney now has to be where ever he is to prevent Justin from killing him so she never leaves his side.  
  
Kurama: (muffles something only Brittaney can understand [she reads minds remember?])  
  
Brittaney: I know I'm sorry if I would have known this would happen I would have prevented it from the start. (as Kurama and Brittaney walk down the hallway) You what Kurama this kinda my fault if Devin hadn't of brought up Justin none of this would have happened in the first place. Kurama, hey Kurama? (she turns around and sees Justin choking Kurama) DAMN YOU!!! (lifts Justin in the air and locks him in the closet) Oh great now he's going to be in crutches.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Next Day) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray: Brittaney I have a friend I want you to meet.  
  
Brittaney: Huh, who?  
  
Ray: This is my friend Nami. (She looks almost exactly like Kagome except her hair is purple, her breasts are bigger and so is her butt. She also proved all of our theories wrong, skirts can get shorter that Kagome's)  
  
InuYasha: (drooling) Wow you're hot.  
  
Nami: Oh I know but not half as sexy as you. (jumps at him and starts French kissing him)  
  
InuYasha: But you don't even know my name.  
  
Nami: I don't need to know your name to know I love you. (starts kissing him again)  
  
Kagome: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!  
  
InuYasha: I don't know but I like it.  
  
Nami: Just shut up and kiss me. (grabs him *somewhere*)  
  
InuYasha: AAAAHHHH! Wow, I like you.  
  
Kagome: That was supposed to be mine.  
  
Brittaney: Wow she kinda comes off as a slut doesn't she?  
  
Ray: I have the most unique friends don't I?  
  
Kagome: (cries hysterically) His tongue and the other thing were supposed to be mine. (turns to Brittaney still crying) Can I share your room?  
  
Brittaney: Uhh sure. InuYasha, you bastard.  
  
InuYasha: Huh did you say something?  
  
Nami: Kiss me dammit!  
  
InuYasha: OK! (kisses Nami again, eehh the site is terrifying)  
  
Brittaney: My God. (covers her eyes and shivers)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Later That Night) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome: (sobbing) I hate her and she stole InuYasha's *BEEP* from me.  
  
Brittaney: Uhh.. I feel so sorry for you.. I think. (you hear banging from the other room)  
  
InuYasha: AAHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?! DAMN YOU'RE FISTY!!!  
  
Nami: OHH YOU DON'T KNOW HALF OF IT!!!!  
  
InuYasha: WOW I WANT TO KNOW THE REST OF IT!!!  
  
Nami: I'M SURE YOU DO!!  
  
Kagome: (Brittaney and Kagome are silent until Kagome starts crying again) That stupid cock stealer.  
  
Brittaney: I REALLY don't want to remember what you just said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (The Next Day) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome: I need a bath to wash away the horrible sounds I heard last night. (starts to cry)  
  
Brittaney: (shaking) Me.. Too. (they walk to the bathhouse. Oh I never described that did I? Well its HUGE it's like 5 of our rooms, it is ssoo kickass. They walk in and spot Nami and InuYasha like making out in the corner, pervy little people) This is the 2nd time this month. (slightly sobs)  
  
Kagome: (bursts into sobs)  
  
Brittaney: Let's just take our bath other there. (points to the FAR side of the room)  
  
Kagome: (still sobbing) Ok. (they walk over to the other side then Ray pops in)  
  
Ray: Damn I was going to take a relaxing bath but you all being here ruins it.  
  
Nami: Well at least you don't have to bathe with flat chest and fatty over there. (as she said that Brittaney's eyes turns so white the look evil)  
  
Brittaney: OH THAT'S IT YOU BITCH YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!!! (starts to walk over to Nami) DAMMIT KAGOME HELP ME!!!  
  
Kagome: YES!!  
  
Brittaney: (Kagome and Brittaney walk over to her as she starts to run but Kagome grabs her) ALRIGHT KAGOME YOU HOLD HER DOWN AND I'LL PUNCH!! (Kagome holds Nami down)  
  
Kagome: YEAH!! (Brittaney punches her and Nami catches fire and all that's left is ashes)  
  
Brittaney: Opps.  
  
Ray: Damn that's the third one this week.  
  
Brittaney: Huh?  
  
Devin: I killed the 1st one.  
  
Brittaney: AAAHHH! Where'd you come from?  
  
Kristen: I killed the 2nd.  
  
Brittaney: MY GOD, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ALL POPPING OUT FROM?!?!?!?!  
  
InuYasha: Wow Kagome you're strong.  
  
Kagome: Yeah you got it you bastard. I am your one and only.  
  
InuYasha: You are my one and only.  
  
Kagome: You and your *BEEP* are mine.  
  
InuYasha: Me and my *BEEP* are yours.  
  
Kagome: You'll love me forever.  
  
InuYasha: I'll love you forever.  
  
Kagome: Yeah now come here. (throws him in a closet)  
  
InuYasha: OW, WOW KAGOME YOU'RE EVEN MORE FISTY THEN NAMI!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: DAMN STRAIT KISS ME!!!! (you start hearing bangs in the closet)  
  
Brittaney: (shakes) I. don't really.. want to take a bath.. anymore.  
  
Ray: Yeah me neither. I was trying to make his life worse not better. (they got dressed and walked in the living room. They see Justin trying to kill Kurama everyone is grouped around them watching [minus Kagome and InuYasha])  
  
Brittaney: AAAHHHH WHY ISN'T ANYONE HELPING HIM?!?!?!  
  
Aspen: Because Justin is just too scary.  
  
Brittaney: THAT'S IT!!! (she tries to scratch Justin but accidentally scratch Kristen everyone is silent)  
  
Kristen: Master don't worry it doesn't hurt it doesn't even tickle. Oh shit, Brittaney run.  
  
Brittaney: What? (she turns around and Ray is shaking all of the sudden her eyes turn blood red and all her clothes turn black with flames on them) Uhh what's going on?  
  
Kristen: BRITTANEY RUN NOW!!!  
  
Ray: You. (picks up Brittaney's Pixy Stix and breaks them over her knee and takes the pickle jar and breaks it)  
  
Brittaney: (gasps) THAT'S IT BITCH YOU'LL DIE!!!! (Ray pulls out her huge kantana one that no normal person would use and Brittaney pulls out her daggers. They start to slice at each other until they break and they look down at their weapons)  
  
Ray and Brittaney: UUUUUHHHHH... (Ray goes in the closet and pulls out a fishing rod and looks at it)  
  
Ray: Why do you have a fishing pole here you can't go outside?  
  
Brittaney: I don't know. (then Brittaney goes in the cabinet and pulls out a spatula)  
  
Keiko: I was going to make pancakes with that.  
  
Kuwabara: Uhh. I brought the fishing pole so I hope Ray doesn't break it. (everyone looks at him and shakes their heads as Ray and Brittaney go back to fighting until those things break)  
  
Ray and Brittaney: DAMMIT!!! (Ray gets a coat hanger and Brittaney gets a cookie jar. Brittaney smashes the cookie jar over her head and Ray uses the hanger to choke Brittaney until she finally pulled it off. Brittaney starts biting Ray as Ray starts scratching Brittaney. After they got tried of that Brittaney sent a blast of energy at Ray and it dislocates her arm then Ray punches Brittaney and breaks her nose. Then Ray pops her arm back into place and Brittaney pops her nose back into place)  
  
Everyone: (shakes) EEEEHHHH!!!! (Kristen, Aspen, Shippou, Justin, and Sesshoumaru are holding Ray back everyone else is holding Brittaney back. They are both equally battered except Brittaney around her stomach [HINT HINT])  
  
Sesshoumaru: Just hit her in her stomach she'll keel over.  
  
Brittaney: DON'T HELP HER!!  
  
Ray: Well I would punch her in her stomach I didn't see the 2nd life force in her and know that she was pregnant.  
  
Brittaney: What?  
  
Ray: Don't you ever check your life force?  
  
Brittaney: (checks her life force) AAAAHHHH!!!! Uhh well. I. need a.. pregnancy test to make sure.  
  
Ray: Didn't you already?  
  
Brittaney: No that was Woman's Intuition I thought it wasn't very reliable.  
  
Ray: UUHHH..  
  
Kurama: (mumbles and slightly [and I mean very slightly] smiles)  
  
Brittaney: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YES?!?!?! THIS ISN'T A VERY HAPPY TIME KURAMA!!!!!  
  
Kurama: (mumbles again)  
  
Brittaney: Oh you mean no, ok. (Yukina takes out a pregnancy test)  
  
Yukina: Here have my spare.  
  
Brittaney: Thanks Yukina. (pauses and looks at her again) Wait, why do you have this?  
  
Yukina: Well, I needed it one time. (looks at Kuwabara as he looks down and blushes then Hiei's eyes go wide and he looks at Kuwabara)  
  
Hiei: OH YOU ARE GOING TO DIE KUWABARA!!!!!!!!!! (Hiei takes out his kantana and starts to chase Kuwabara around the house)  
  
Brittaney: Ok here I'm going to use it now. (heads to the bathroom [it only has a mirror, counter, sink and a toilet not a bathtub so it's not like the bathhouse])  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (6 hours later) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kuwabara: (is catching his breath because Hiei just stopped chasing him about 3 seconds ago) I am all hot and sweaty I need to take a bath. (he gets a towel and head to the bathtub [bathhouse] and starts playing with rubber duck singing) (in his singing voice) Rubber ducky you're the one you make bath time lots of fun.. (he keeps singing that annoying song until Hiei jumps out of the water in a big salmon costume)  
  
Hiei: DIE KUWABARA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: (screams like a girl) AAAHHHH!!!! DON'T HURT THE RUBBER DUCKY HE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!!! (grabs a towel and the rubber ducky and runs from Hiei through the house again as everyone watches)  
  
Devin and Yukina: (hold their head in their hands)  
  
InuYasha: Aren't you so proud of your boyfriends?  
  
Devin: Oh shut up InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha: Oh you're just being a spoiled sport.  
  
Devin: InuYasha, shut up you're really pissing me off.  
  
Brittaney: (comes out of the bathroom everyone stops) Guess what guys..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray: HAHA CLIFFHANGER SUCKS TO BE YOU!!!!!  
  
Devin: Ray you're so friendly.  
  
Ray: I know but we left this a cliffhanger and we know what happens but they don't.  
  
Kristen: YEAH WE ROCK ESPICALLY YOU MASTER!!!  
  
Ray: I know.  
  
Devin: You're a little cocky.  
  
Ray: Yeah but I do rock.  
  
Devin: Whatever (looks away) oh well come back for the next chapter if you want to know what happens next.  
  
Ray: Yeah if you don't come back I will find you steal all your stuff and sell it.  
  
Kristen: Don't test her she will.  
  
Ray: Yeah don't test me.  
  
Devin: Gez well this is the end so until next time peoples bye! ^_^  
  
Ray: Yeah bye. (waits for you all to leave) THIS IS TAKING TO LONG KRISTEN GET THEM!!!  
  
Kristen: YES MASTER!! (again tries to kill you all) 


	9. Love Potion 96

Brittaney: Now everyone the moment you've all been waiting for. (Devin interrupts her)  
  
Devin: How do you know they've been waiting?  
  
Brittaney: Well, I was just assuming.  
  
Ray: But maybe they don't care and weren't waiting.  
  
Brittaney: OH JUST SHUT UP OK? Gez, well as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. (looks at Ray and Devin) This is the moment you've all been waiting for so here is the chapter. Oh, by the way, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha so don't sue me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Brittaney: Guess what guys?  
  
Everyone: What?  
  
Brittaney: Well, I just read the pregnancy test and..  
  
Devin: And what?  
  
Brittaney: I'm.  
  
Everyone: Yes? (everyone was getting impatient)  
  
Brittaney: I'm pregnant!  
  
Everyone: Go figure.  
  
Brittaney: Yeah I wasn't surprised either.  
  
Ray: Hey, don't expect anything for your baby shower. Unless it's something, I stole from you that I don't want, like the doll Kurenko from Trigun that I stole from you when you where 8.  
  
Brittaney: So you're the one who stole that, I wondered where that went.  
  
Kristen: Oh, oh please Master can I have it?!?!?!  
  
Ray: Sure Kristen, sorry Brittaney I guess you're getting nothing from me.  
  
Kurama: (mumbles)  
  
Brittaney: Huh? Oh great all this pregnancy stuff has made it to where I can't understand him. Hey Ray, if you heal him you don't have to by me anything.  
  
Ray: DEAL!!!!! (Ray put her hand on his head; she says 'Heal' and Kurama glows for a second and is healed) So, I'll leave you 2 alone so that you can discus your parental tactics. Kristen, Aspen, Justin lets go!!  
  
Aspen: I need to go potty first.  
  
Ray: Fine but hurry up!!!  
  
Aspen; Ok! (runs to the bathroom)  
  
Justin: I'LL KILL HIM!!  
  
Ray: Justin come now.  
  
Justin: Fine. (walks over to Ray as they enter her room)  
  
Ray: SHIPPOU NO!!!!!! (sees Shippou shove a Ho-Ho in his mouth)  
  
Kristen: Uh oh.  
  
Ray: Just don't let him look at you. (puts a blind fold over Shippou's eyes)  
  
Shippou: This is such a bbeeaauuttiiffuull (beautiful) blind fold.  
  
Ray: Uhh ok. Well Shippou ate our first love potion.  
  
Shippou: Love potion? It doesn't seem to work. Ahh this is such a beautiful blind fold. I could just kiss it.  
  
Kristen: Yeah, sure Shippou it doesn't work. It doesn't work, not at all, no side effects from it.  
  
Shippou: Yup, this blind fold is gorgeous. Can I have it?  
  
Ray: Yeah, sure. I'll ruin InuYasha's life by giving him this love potion, make fall in love with Kuwabara, give him the cure, Kagome will hate him, and his life will be ruined!!  
  
Kirsten: That's a great plan Master.  
  
Ray: I know, Shippou you can have the blind fold off now. (pulls off Shippou's blind fold as Aspen walks in)  
  
Shippou: (turns around and looks at Aspen with hearts in his eyes) Oh Aspen, I never noticed how beautiful you were.  
  
Aspen: Uhh, what the hell is going on? AAAAHHHH!!!! (Shippou starts to chase Aspen)  
  
Shippou: KISS ME!!!!  
  
Ray: Yeah.. Let's test this on Kuwabara. (finds Kuwabara) Hey, Kuwabara try this tea.  
  
Kuwabara: Tea? I hate tea.  
  
Ray: But it'll make you strong so that you can beat Yusuke.  
  
Kuwabara: OK!! (takes it and looks at Ray) Here you try it first. (throws it down Ray's throat)  
  
Ray: EEHH!! (chokes) THAT STUFF TASTES LIKE CRAP!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Then I'm not drinking it. (walks off)  
  
Ray: Wow this is such a beautiful rug.  
  
Shippou: (pops up) Yeah, I know.  
  
Ray: Weren't you chasing Aspen?  
  
Shippou: Oh yeah, ASPEN MY LOVE!!!  
  
Aspen: AAHH DAMMIT!!! (runs from Shippou)  
  
Ray: (enters the living room) Oh Kouga, that fur that tail I want you! KISS ME!!  
  
Kouga: Uh ok.  
  
InuYasha: Woah, what's going on?  
  
Sesshoumaru: (enters the room) RAY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!  
  
Ray: Kissing my lover.  
  
Sesshoumaru: But I thought that I. uhh. ummmm. yeah. (after about 5 minutes of Ray kissing Kouga, [does she even breathe?] Sesshoumaru gets real angry) THAT"S IT!!! (pulls Ray off of Kouga)  
  
Ray: Wow, you're so strong and so sexy.  
  
Sesshoumaru: You think so?  
  
Kouga: Wow, that's a switch.  
  
Ray: Such long, beautiful hair.  
  
InuYasha: EEWW!! She's flirting with my brother.  
  
Ray: You're so sexy and muscular.  
  
Sesshoumaru: You really think so.  
  
Ray: (rubs up against him, and wraps her tail around him and kisses him and blushes) I have an important question.  
  
Brittaney: (gasp) I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!  
  
Kristen: NO!!!! MASTER I'M SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! (Kristen gives Ray the cure)  
  
Ray: Uhh. what's going on? (looks at her tail wrapped around Sesshoumaru) AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Brittaney: I didn't know it was that way, Ray.  
  
Devin: Oh, it's a rhyme, like Dr. Seuss.  
  
Ray: Shut up Devin.  
  
Kurama: What's the big deal? (turns to Brittaney) You did the same thing to me, then you said "Yes or no?" and I said yes, because I had no idea what you were talking about.  
  
Brittaney: You said yes? Oh my God.  
  
Ray: (has an evil look on her face)  
  
Brittaney: Just don't say it. (turns to Kurama) You don't know? I would think you'd know being that you're fox demon.  
  
Kurama: I don't know anything about female fox demons my father brought me up until I became human.  
  
Brittaney: Oh, I see. Well, I'll tell you.. (Ray starts screaming 'NO') It means that you're telling someone you love them and asking them to be your permanent... mate.  
  
InuYasha: Did you just say that Ray kind of proposed to Sesshoumaru?  
  
Brittaney: Well, kinda. yeah she did. Oh, I forgot I wasn't supposed to say was I?  
  
Ray: I'll kill you. (hits her on the head) I'll make you suffer.  
  
Brittaney: That's not friendly.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Did you just propose to me?  
  
Ray: No.  
  
Brittaney: Oh yes you did Ray I saw you.  
  
Ray: Shut up you fagit.  
  
Brittaney: HEY!! I can't be a fag I'm pregnant.  
  
Ray: Shut up. I was under a love potion. so I can't ..love. you. (sticks her tongue out at Sesshoumaru)  
  
Sesshoumaru: Hey.  
  
Ray: Uhh bye.. (runs into the kitchen)  
  
Brittaney: YOU COWARD!!!  
  
Kurama: Does that mean you love me?  
  
Brittaney: Uhh.. Hold on Ray I'll meet you in the kitchen! (runs into the kitchen)  
  
Everyone: Oh my God.  
  
InuYasha: I'm leaving now. (shaking) I am just going to erase that from my mind forever.  
  
Everyone: Yeah. (everyone but Sesshoumaru and Kurama leave)  
  
Kurama: HA!!! Mine is more likely to mean it then yours! Mine was drunk, yours was under a love potion!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Shut up you bastard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (5 hours, 4 minutes, 15 and one tenth of a second later) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brittaney: (is sitting on her bed reading a book as Kurama walks in) Hey Kurama, what's up?  
  
Kurama: Nothing much. So, have you thought of any names yet?  
  
Brittaney: Names for what?  
  
Kurama: Uhh. the baby.  
  
Brittaney: Oh yeah, well I already choose the names. I choose that for a girl, Lana, and for a boy, Landon.  
  
Kurama: Well, thanks for including me.  
  
Brittaney: Sorry, it's something I have already known for a while.  
  
Kurama: Oh, ok. (pauses for a second and looks at Brittaney) Brittaney, will you marry me?  
  
Brittaney: Wha. wha. wha. what?  
  
Kurama: Will you marry me?  
  
Brittaney: Wow, this was a little unexpected.  
  
Kurama: Well?  
  
Brittaney: Well.. (turns her head a little and blushes as she smiles) Yes.  
  
Kurama: (leans toward Brittaney and kisses her) Great.  
  
Brittaney: Yeah. (has sort of a confused look on her face) Can I ask you a question?  
  
Kurama: Sure.  
  
Brittaney: Where did that question come from?  
  
Kurama: Well.. I... yaknow.. Love you.  
  
Brittaney: Ahh. (kisses him) I love you, too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray: (is typing on her computer on how to kill InuYasha and Sesshoumaru enters her room) AAAAHHHHH!!!!!! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Kristen let me in.  
  
Ray: Damn, she's still mad at me.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Huh? About that thing today, did you really propose?  
  
Ray: Yeah, sure, whatever.  
  
Sesshoumaru: So, will you marry me?  
  
Ray: Yeah, whatever.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Well, I love you.  
  
Ray: Yeah, I love you too now. GO!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Ok. (leaves)  
  
Aspen: Master, is it your special time of the month.  
  
Ray: Huh? What are talking about?  
  
Aspen: You just said you'd marry Sesshoumaru and that you loved him.  
  
Ray: What I did? Damn you InuYasha it's all your fault. Damn you InuYasha, damn you period, damn you daddy!!!!!!! (starts sobbing)  
  
Aspen: Wow, that's a little out-of-character.  
  
Ray: Oh shut up Aspen go to hell.  
  
Aspen: Damn, the blushing bride seems to be a little testy.  
  
Ray: Shut up Aspen or I'll never let you sleep in here again, you'll have to put up with Devin's snoring.  
  
Aspen: NO!!! Master I'm sorry please forgive me.  
  
Ray: Fine just go away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru: Come on sweetie. (is holding Ray's hand and kissing her)  
  
Ray: Stop touching me you're ruining my fingernails. Do you know how long it took me to put on that black paint?  
  
Brittaney: (is holding Kurama's hand and talking really, really fast) You know what I want some pickles. do you have pickles. I want pickles.. You know you'll be the perfect father if you just always have pickles.. I like pickles.  
  
Kurama: Ok honey, I'll get you some pickles ok? (kisses Brittaney)  
  
Brittaney: Thanks, I love you.  
  
Ray: Sesshoumaru, stop I'm not hungry!!! (they walk in the dining room)  
  
Devin: Sesshoumaru, why are you hanging all over Ray? I mean who would want to? Oh no, this can't be good.  
  
Brittaney: Kurama and I are getting married.  
  
Everyone: Congratulations.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Ray and I are getting married.  
  
InuYasha: NNNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (he passes out)  
  
Devin: Why the hell would you want to marry Ray?  
  
Ray: Shut up Devin.  
  
Brittaney: Oh come on Devin be nice. I want some pickles now. (Kurama hands her a pickle and she takes it smiling widely) Thanks much. (that is like my favorite thing to say)  
  
Kurama: You're welcome.  
  
Kagome: (looks at InuYasha lying on the floor passed out) Uhh. shouldn't we help him?  
  
Brittaney: (looks at InuYasha) No.  
  
Kagome: (shrugs) Ok.  
  
Yusuke: You know what? I really don't feel like eating anymore. (pushes his food away)  
  
Kuwabara: Me neither. (also pushes his food away)  
  
Ray: Oh, shut up you assholes.  
  
Devin: Why would you put yourself through this torment Sesshoumaru? I mean this is Ray we're talking about are you really going to marry her?  
  
Sesshoumaru: But I love Ray.  
  
Devin: I think she hypnotized him.  
  
Kristen: No, she would've told me.... UNLESS SHE FORGOT!!!  
  
Ray: Argh, I didn't hypnotize anybody.  
  
Devin: She must have hypnotized him I mean this isn't like Sesshoumaru and its Ray we're talking about. Why would anyone want to marry Ray?  
  
Ray: Shut up you fag.  
  
Sesshoumaru: She brought out the best in me. (he kisses Ray)  
  
Ray: That's IT!! Brittaney, I'm leaving, I'm going to your room!!!  
  
Brittaney: Why, I'm right here?  
  
Ray: Brittaney. (she growls)  
  
Brittaney: Uhh. haha ok I'm coming. (they both head up to Brittaney's room) What's going on?  
  
Ray: I've got a problem.  
  
Brittaney: Uh oh.  
  
Ray: (crying) BRITTANEY!!! (grabs Brittaney and she hugs her)  
  
Brittaney: Oh no, she's acting like a regular girl, she must be dying.  
  
Ray: It's my brother.  
  
Brittaney: Your brother, what does your brother have to do with anything?  
  
Ray: It's the anniversary of a really bad day.  
  
Brittaney: What really bad day?  
  
Ray: Ok listen, it was my first boyfriend.  
  
Brittaney: Yeah.  
  
Ray: My brother, well, he didn't like him.  
  
Brittaney: Yeah your brother has always been like that.  
  
Ray: He told him. I was. a . lesbian.  
  
Brittaney: WHAT!!!  
  
Ray: With my ex-best friend. (starts sobbing)  
  
Brittaney: Wow that sucks.  
  
Ray: That's why I want you to bring him here!!!  
  
Brittaney: What? I hate your brother he's like you. except male.  
  
Ray: I want you to bring him here because he's a wedding planner!!  
  
Brittaney: Your brother's a wedding planner? Isn't that a girl's job.  
  
Ray: Yeah, he got fired from his last job.  
  
Brittaney: He wasn't a very good bandit was he?  
  
Ray: No, I mean he tripped over a van.  
  
Brittaney: He's not that tall either.  
  
Ray: I know he's only six-foot.  
  
Brittaney: Only idiot would run into a parked car.  
  
Ray: No, he tripped over it, well; at least that's what he said.  
  
Brittaney: I think it's the same thing.  
  
Ray: Yeah, so do I.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Ray and Brittaney go in the living room) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray: My perfect twin brother is coming. (she says sarcastically and gets an evil look on her face)  
  
Devin: Wait a second you have a brother. Oh my gosh, hell has risen.  
  
Ray: Shut up.  
  
Kristen: NO MASTER WHY HE'S A JERK, A JERK!!!!  
  
Ray: Think about it Kristen, it's his job.  
  
Kristen, OH YEAH he's a wedding planner huh?  
  
Ray: Won't he be so happy about Sesshoumaru and I getting engaged.  
  
InuYasha: What? I hoped you guys would break up.  
  
Ray: I think though that I might feel bad if I try to kill you, now that we're family. (Ray takes Brittaney's empty pickle jar and smashes it in his face) Never mind, I won't.  
  
Brittaney: RAY, HOW COULD. wait it was empty never mind. Let's just get this over with. (then a light appears and Ray's brother pops up. He is like a male version of Ray except his hair is a darker tan and black at the tips and he doesn't look like a girl)  
  
Leon: Uhh. where the hell am I?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray: In the next chapter, you get to learn about Brittaney's wonderful childhood and her absolutely wonderful babysitter.  
  
Brittaney: I hate you, I hate you, I hate you more and I hate you until I die and even after I die and I will hate you in heaven.  
  
Ray, Leon and Kristen: Aww. we love you too Brittaney. You and your wonderful childhood.  
  
Brittaney: YOU MADE ME SUFFER I THINK YOU EVEN WANTED TO KILL ME..no wait.. YOU TRIED TO ON A DAILY BASIS!!!!!!! (crying hysterically) I would remember you tried to drown me and you tried to squish me Kristen did squish me..  
  
Ray: Brittaney, stop.  
  
Brittaney: I HATE YOU!!!!!!  
  
Ray: Aww. we love you so much Brittaney.  
  
Brittaney: PLEASE GOD, KILL ME NOW PLEASE!!!!!!!  
  
Ray: Bye, bye everyone come back next chapter. 


End file.
